Life As A Gilmore, Hayden and Danes
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Chris and Lorelai are married with kids Rory and Teighan. Lorelai and Luke are friends. Chris's secret comes out at the worst of times and cause L&L to become even closer. Becomes an L&L fic, better than it sounds please R&R, summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story is basically how it is in the show except Lorelai and Christopher are married and as well as Rory they also have another daughter named Teighan who is 2 years old going on 3. Luke and Lorelai are good friends and she and Rory still go to the diner every single day. Christopher is like how he was in the first season, he's always trying to do the right for his daughter and Lorelai but ends up screwing everything up. In this story he gets fired from his highly paid business and doesn't tell his family until Rory gets accepted into Chilton and both he and Lorelai have to come up with the tuition money, the tuition money that they don't have and that's when the truth comes out, devastating Lorelai. She then goes to her only option, her parents and of course (just like in the show) the come up with the idea of Friday night dinners that Lorelai, Chris, Rory and Teighan have to attend every week. After discovering the news about her husband Lorelai becomes even closer with Luke and starts to think if this is really how she wants her life to be, if she really wants to be married to Christopher. Its going to become an LL story.Better than it sounds, I promise it'll get really good, please read and review, please.**

Luke's Diner

It was early Saturday morning when Lorelai came rushing through the door of Luke's with little Teighan hooked around her waist.

"Coffee", she yelled as soon as she stepped inside, racing over to Luke, "Must have coffee now", she said anxiously.

"Ok keep your pants", he said pouring some into a cup for her and then handing it to her. She just about had it when he pulled it away from her and asked, "How many cups have you had today".

"Just give me the coffeeeeeee", she whined.

"How many cups have you had", Luke asked again, this time more firmly.

"Rhhhh, Fine", Lorelai complained, "I've had 3, but I need yours, yours is better".

"You've got a problem", Luke replied handing her the coffee.

A cheeky smile spread across Lorelais face, "Yes I do, thanks".

"So why only 3, usually this time in the morning your up to 5", Luke asked while washing some dishes up.

"Well I guess it turns out that today is just an unlucky day for me", Lorelai announced, "First I got woken up at 5, 5 o clock, way too early then I had to drop Rory off at school and can you believe it the car ran out of gas, so I had to walk all the way home, in heels carrying a very tired and cranky baby, so yeah today it's just not working for me, and its only 10:00".

"So I guess that explains the desperate need for coffee", Luke said.

"What, you mean the reason why I practically bolted through that door and dived on this seat", Lorelai joked.

"Yeah", Luke laughed.

"Well I gotta go, drop this one off with dad and get to work", Lorelai said getting some money out of her purse, "Thanks for the coffee, made my day 10 times better".

"Yeah, see ya", Luke said, "Here let Tigger (Teighan) have this for the drive, "He said handing Lorelai a choc chip muffin.

"Thanks Luke, I'll see you tonight", she said leaving the diner.

The Independence Inn.

"Michele can you get that please", Lorelai asked referring to the phone.

"Nope, people are particularly annoying today can't talk to any of them", he replied in his annoying French accent, "You answer it".

"Michele I told you I can't, Im busy with the paperwork and I have Teighan here", Lorelai answered sounded exhausted and rushed.

"Then maybe you should hire a babysitter", Michele responded leaving the phone.

Lorelai got frustrated, she wasn't going to win and if she left the phone any longer they would have missed it so she answered it, giving Michele an evil look whilst doing so.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking", she said, "Hello, Hello", she kept saying but no one was answering so she put the phone down.

"Well there you go Michele they hung up so you couldn't answered after all", she said sounding annoyed, "Now where were we before".

"I said you should hire a babysitter".

"Well she was supposed to be with her dad but he called and said he was too busy at work to take of her and anyways she would probably just get in the way".

"Like she is now".

"Remember I'm your boss, I can fire you so watch it", she said heading for the kitchen.

"Sookie", she called out, "Coffee".

Sookie popped her head out of the cupboard, "Hey", she said.

"Hey", Lorelai said sounding exhausted.

"Oh Tigger's here", Sookie said taking her out of her mothers arms to have a hold.

"Thanks", Lorelai said, "Yeah, she was supposed to be with Chris but he had an important meeting, he's doing so well and I didn't want her to get in the way or anything".

"Wow so he's really working things out now, huh".

"Well this is the longest he's kept a job for but I don't really know how its going he doesn't really talk about it much".

"Well look I can take Tigger for a while you can go have some quiet time, you look exhausted".

"That's because I am", Lorelai smiled, "Are you sure Sookie", she asked and Sookie nodded.

"Positive", she asked again.

"Positive", Sookie replied, she can help me bake the cake.

"Ok, just as long as you don't put her in the cake", Lorelai joked.

"Gotcha, now go, get out of her", Sookie said practically pushing her out the door, "I don't want to see you back here for at least 2 hours.

"Thanks Sook", Lorelai said, then left.

About 1 minute later she came rushing back in the kitchen screaming, making everyone in there jump.

"Sookie", she yelled.

"What, what is it", Sookie asked a bit worried.

"Its here, its happened, she did it", Lorelai announced smiling.

"Ok I'm going to need a longer sentence", Sookie said a little confused.

"The Chilton School, Rory got in".

Now Sookie was on the same page, "Oh my, Oh my god", Sookie screamed hugging Lorelai, "This is really great".

"Tell me about it", Lorelai laughed.

"Mum are you in here", Rory yelled from the door.

Lorelai and Sookie stopped hugging and both tried to put on serious faces.

"Yeah sweetie I'm over here".

"Hey, hey Sookie", she said.

"Hey", Sookie said back.

"What", Rory asked suspicious, they both were awfully quiet.

"You got into Chilton", Sookie quickly called out, ruining the surprise. Lorelai hit Sookie on the arm with the letter.

"Sorry", she said.

Rory stood their speechless, "I what", was all she managed to say.

"You did it babe, you got in"

"Oh my god, how, how did this happen", Rory smiled, "You didn't with the the principal did you".

"No sweetie that was a joke", Lorelai laughed.

Rory ran over to her mum and jumped in her arms, "I love you", she said.

"I love you more", Lorelai replied.

"Im gonna go, tell dad the good news, I'll see you later at Luke's", she said running out the door, "Bye Sookie".

Sookie turned back to look at Lorelai who now had a few tears in her eyes.

"Gosh, your crying", Sookie laughed.

Yeah", Lorelai said wiping the tears away, "She's my hero".

The Hayden House.

Rory arrived home to find her dad sitting on the couch watching baseball.

"Hey dad", she said chucking her bags on the floor.

"Hey kiddo, how was school", he asked.

"Good, it was good", she said taking a seat next to him, "I came to see you at work today but you weren't there".

"Oh yeah I uh had the afternoon off", Christopher lied.

"Oh", Rory said, "You've had afternoons off a lot lately".

"What can I say my boss loves me", he joked, "So why did you come and visit me".

"Well I had some good news", she said a very proud smile plastered on her face.

"Good news", he repeated.

"Well actually its very good news", Rory announced.

"Ok shoot".

"Well I got a letter from Chilton today", Rory said.

"Really", Chris said smiling, "And".

"And I got in".

"Really honey", he asked and Rory nodded, "Well sweetie that great", he said hugging her.

"When do you start", he asked.

"Monday".

"Wow, so soon".

"Yep, mums out now buying some supplies, she said she would be home soon", Rory announced, "Maybe we should order some Chinese so when she gets here it'll be ready".

"No need", Lorelai's voice came from the front door, "I picked up some tachos on my way home".

"Saviour", Rory said meeting her mum in the hall and taking the tachos.

"Angel", Chris said giving her a kiss and helping her with the bags.

"Come on, the tachos are getting cold", Rory called out from the kitchen.

"Be there in a sec", Lorelai replied.

Chris was heading into the kitchen but Loreali grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the living room.

"So did Rory tell you the good news".

"Yeah she did", Chris answered, "I can't believe she got in, that's one great girl we raised".

"Did she also mention the tuition money".

"No", Chris answered confused, "Lor whats wrong", he asked noticing something was wrong.

"We're going to have to use your savings for the school", Lorelai announced.

"Why", Chris asked starting to get worried.

"I'm not exaggerating Chris there were a lot of zeroes behind 8 and I don't have that kind of money", Lorelai replied feeling a bit embarrassed that she couldn't pay for her daughters school, "Only you do".

Chris nearly passed out, no he didn't, he didn't have enough money to pay for Chilton, he had been living off Lorelai's money for the past 6 weeks. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one.

"I'm so sorry honey, I know you've been saving up your money to make a trust fund for Teighan but we need it for Rory or otherwise she cant go", Lorelai whispered so Rory wouldn't hear.

"Well can't we ask the bank for a loan", Chris asked.

"I've been on the phone all afternoon, I cant get the money before Monday, "Lorelai responded, "You do have the money don't you".

"Yeah", Chris lied, "Yeah of course I do honey".

**Ok so that was only first chapter I promise it'll get better, the drama starts next chapter which will be updated soon. Luke and Lorelai will be coming soon too, please read and review, please.**


	2. A Bad Day, and Night

**Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot! I hate not getting reviews and knowing that people are reading! Please review, it really helps me with my writing, so thanks to everyone who did. Ok so here's the next chapter, der! Hope you enjoy, please review. I promise that Luke and Lorelai will come together in the next few chapters and even more in later chapters and Chris will be gone, I hate him too, just so you know! Ok so enjoy, and review.**

_Previously On Gilmore Girls._

"_You have a problem", "I know I do, thanks"._

"_I told you Im busy and I have Teighan here", "You should hire a babysitter"_

"_Well she was supposed to be with her dad but he's to busy"._

"_Wow so he's really working things out now, huh"_

"_I don't really know how its going, he doesn't really talk about it much"._

"_Well I got in"._

"_Sweetie that's great"._

"_We've raised one great kid", "There's a lot a zeroes behind that 8"._

"_Can't you ask the bank for a loan", "You do have the money, don't you", "Yeah of course I do"………_

It was getting late, the whole house was quiet, hell the whole neighborhood was quiet, everything and everyone was sound asleep except the one person who had gotten themselves, yet again, in an incredibly awful position. _Christopher. _He had been and was still up all night calling banks, calling friends, family everyone who he could think of asking for favours, or loans. But nothing. Absolutely no one was willing to help him out, no banks were interested in loans, his friends were too worried that he would take the money and bolt without paying back any, which had happened to them quite a lot of times in the past thanks to Christopher and his family weren't willing too either, they were just stubborn and very proud. They knew that one day Christopher would need their help, even though 16 years ago he said he wouldn't and they were just waiting, waiting for that day when they could punish and embarrass him for all the drama and trouble he caused as a young boy. Chris was stuck, he was in a huge mess, there was nothing he could do, no one would lend him money and Lorelai didn't have it either. He would have to tell her, tell his family. He was sure they would understand and they could work together as a family to solve the problem and get Rory into that school. Wait, what the hell was he thinking, he couldn't tell them, Lorelai would kill him, not to mention Rory and the whole town, there had to be another way that he could fix…..

With all these thoughts and decisions rushing through Christopher's head he looked over at the clock and realized what time it was, 12:40. It was too late and he was too tired to stay up any longer and he knew that if he did Lorelai would get suspicious as to why so he packed up the living room and headed upstairs giving Tigger a kiss before sliding into bed next to Lorelai trying hard not to wake her, but failed.

"Mmmm, what time is it", she asked with her eyes closed, still half asleep.

"Late, go back to bed", Chris whispered.

"What are you doing up so late", she asked groggily.

"Just some work stuff, go back to sleep", he said again kissing her on the cheek, "I love you".

"Love you too", she said and dozed back off again.

As you can probably tell Chris got no sleep that night, he just lay there, thinking, wishing he hadn't done this again, he made a promise to Lorelai and Rory when they got together that he was going to be a real husband and dad and that he wasn't going to screw up again and here he was a few years later feeling so shameless and so guilty.

_Morning._

It was a nice sunny morning in Stars Hollow. Chris rolled over in bed and put his hand out to find the other side empty, which was very odd for him. He opened his eyes and looked at the fuzzy alarm clock on the bedside table and noticed that it was 7:30, so where the hell was Lorelai, she never got up this early. He pulled the sheets off him and jumped out of bed feeling a little disappointed that he didn't get to wake up to his favorite, his beautiful wife lying next to him and headed downstairs to find out where everyone was. As soon as he entered the living room he could tell what was going on, Lorelai and the kids were cooking him breakfast, he knew this because it smelled horrible.

"What's going on in here", Chris asked as he entered the horribly smelled kitchen, "Are you guys making breakfast".

"Yes we are", Lorelai said flipping some pancakes.

"How did you know dad", Rory asked pouring the drinks.

"Oh I could tell", he laughed, "Because it smells absolutely horrible".

"Aw jeez, thanks that makes us feel great", Lorelai said.

"Well dad you know if you don't want them we can just eat them all, you know we're good at that and you can just make your own breakfast", Rory added.

"Yeah some horrible, dry cereal with disgusting out of date milk", Lorelai joked, "That sounds like a lovely breakfast".

"And we can have this delicious batch of pancakes, waffles and poptarts all made by the lovely and alluring Lorelai Hayden and Rory Hayden", Rory announced, "I'd be very good at advertising, huh".

"A natural", Loreali added, "So are you going to eat these or what".

"Nah I think I'll pass, I have to go out now anyway", Chris announced grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and attempting to leave.

"Chris", Lorelai called out, "Your kidding me right".

"What are you talking about", Chris asked a little confused.

"You forgot", Loreali responded extremely disappointed, "I can't believe you forgot".

Meanwhile Rory was leaning on the kitchen bench feeling really upset and disappointed too, but not saying a word.

"Forgot what, Lore, whats going on", Chris asked.

"You were supposed to take Rory to school and stay for the parent, teacher conference", Loreali announced, reminding him.

"Oh, crap", Chris said, only now realizing it, "I'm sorry kiddo but I can't I have work, it's a really busy time for me right now".

"Chris", Loreali begged.

"No mum, its ok", Rory jumped in, "It doesn't matter much, you can just do it another time and if dads busy with work then I guess that's more important".

"Thanks sweetie, I'll make it up to you I promise", Chris said giving Rory a kiss goodbye but too afraid to give Loreali one, "I'll be home in time for dinner", he said attempting to leave again.

"Chris", Lorelai called out again, shaking her head.

Chris came jogging back into the kitchen, "Yeah".

"What about Teighan", Lorelai asked frustrated.

"What about her", Chris asked.

Lorelai sighed, "You were supposed to take her for today as well".

There was silence in the room for a few seconds until Lorelai finally said something, "But I guess your too busy to for her as well", Loreali whispered.

"Now come on don't be like that", Chris said, "I know im working a lot lately but I promise you this is all for the better and things will settle down at work soon and I'll be able to take you to school and I'll have time to hand out with Tigger, just give it time".

"Fine", Loreali said angry, "I'll drop her off at Babtte's on my way to work".

"Thanks honey", Chris said giving here a kiss goodbye and then bolting out of the house before he was called again for anything else he had forgotten.

Meanwhile back inside Loreali and Rory stood their for a moment both feeling really angry and disappointed.

"Rory Im so sorry about th", Lorelai started but was cut off by the loud bang of Rory's bedroom door closing.

"Damn it Christopher", she muttered under her breath.

_Luke's_

"Ok Luke hand it over", Lorelai said banging on the table, "I need coffee, heaps of coffee, maybe 3 cups".

Luke came over with to her table with one cup in his hand.

"This is one cup", she said.

"Yes it is", Luke responded.

"I asked for 3 where's the other 2", she asked dramatically.

"Finish that one then ask for another, if you then get through that one then order another, that's how it works", Luke said.

"Not in my world it doesn't".

"Well that just proves that your world is crazy now doesn't it", Luke joked.

Lorelai smiled and quickly looked at her watch, "Oh no", she said, "I have to go, Im late for work", she said getting up from her chair.

"Your taking her to work with you", Luke asked pointing to Teighan.

"Oh crap", Lorelai said rushed, "What am I going to do".

"What, with her".

"Yeah, she was supposed to go with her dad but he's busy and so is Babette and apparently the whole town, what am I going to do with her", Loreali sounded panicked.

"Take her with you".

"I can't, she makes Michele too annoying and some of the other workers are complaining that she gets in the way", Lorelai was still panicky but then she had an idea that put a smile to her face.

Luke saw the smile and the 'Lorelai' look and he knew exactly what she was about to ask, "No, No way", Luke said firmly, getting ahead of her.

"Please Luke please, I really need your help right now", Lorelai begged, "It would be a huge help, just a few hours".

"No I can't", Luke announced, "I won't".

"Luke come on, please, I'll be your friend".

"You already are my friend".

"I'll be your best friend", she begged, "Just for a few hours, she's hardly a problem, you won't even notice she's here, pleeeeeeaase".

Silence filled the room.

"Ok fine", Luke gave in, "But only for a few hours".

"Sure, whatever", Lorelai said passing Teighan to Luke.

"Ok so just call if there's any problems but I doubt there will be", Lorelai said taking a quick breath, "Um I'll be back in a few hours and try not to kill her and that's about it, thank you sooooo much Luke this really means a lot".

"It better", Luke said looking very uncomfortable holding Teighan. _It was probably the first time he had ever held Teighan, hell it was probably the first time he had ever been that close to a kid, _Loreali thought.

"I promise I'll make it up to you", Lorelai added, "Bye", she said disappearing outside leaving Luke standing there completely shocked and lost, what in the world was he going to do with a 2 year old…….

**Ok so I was planning on having more happen in this chapter but its just gone too long so I'll finish it next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, for you LL fans I promise they'll be together soon, in the next few chapters, it may seem like a while but I prmise if you read until then I wont let you down for when they get together. Please read and review, please. And the quicker u do that the quicker I'll update, so get going, lol!**


	3. Finding out the truth

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter, it really means a lot. But I know that there are still some people who are reading and not reviewing, I look at the stats, come on people, please! Anyway here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

_Stars Hollow High_

It was Rory's last day at Stars Hollow High and she was so excited to finally get out of there, of course she hated the part about leaving Lane but she was just so happy that she would never have to deal with those nosy, bitchy girls in her year ever again, little did she know about the challenges that heading her way at Chilton.

"I don't want you to go", Lane winged, "Please don't go and leave me here with these cocky, annoying girls".

Rory laughed, "Lane I'm sure you'll be fine maybe you should try and be cocky and annoying too, see if you can blend in".

"Yeah like that'll work", Lane joked, "Hey have you noticed the new kid", she asked pointing to a hot guy.

Rory turned around around to see who she was talking about, "Yeah I've noticed him but I don't know him".

"He's cute", Lane commented.

"Yeah I guess he is", Rory laughed.

"I think you two would make a perfect couple", Lane announced.

"What", Rory shrieked, "Your kidding right".

"Nooo I'm serious", Lane responded, "I mean look he's cute, he looks friendly and he obviously likes reading, because he's reading a book right now and it's lunch time a time to catch up with friends and have fun not a time to read".

"Maybe he doesn't have any friends", Rory thought, looking over at him again.

"You should go talk to him", Lane encouraged.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll probably just start blabbering and embarrass myself plus you've made me nervous now".

"Don't be nervous", Lane started pushing her into his direction, "Just talk, be yourself".

Rory just about had the nerve to talk to him and then the bell rang, "Ah, saved by the bell", Rory said, sighing with relief, "Come on".

_The Hayden Household._

Chris was sitting on the couch, phone in hand and a couple of bottles of beer to help him relax and keep calm. He was supposed to be out looking for a job but figured there was not much point since he wouldn't have saved up enough money by tomorrow anyway. He decided to stay home and make the last few phone calls for help that he had left, unfortunately for him there was only three left, all with no luck coming his way.

"Hey Matt, Its Chris", he said into the phone, "Look I know I haven't exactly paid you back for that last cheque you sent me and I haven't seen or heard from you since but I was really hoping you could lend me some more money again, I'm kinda ina situation right now with my".

"Hi my names Christopher, I was just wondering about what kind of loans you give out at this bank you see Im".

"Jack buddy, hi how are you", Chris asked on his last phone call.

"Chris, wow I haven't heard from you in ages".

"Yeah well things have been a bit hectic with me for a while".

"Yeah I heard you got a heavy job and you got married".

"Yeah I did", Chris replied, smiling as he remembered who he got to marry, "Lorelai actually, you remember he from highschool right".

"Yeah I do", Jack answered, "She was the girl you impregnated", Jack said so casually which made Chris laugh.

"Yeah that's the one".

"So you guys got married after all", Jack said, "So anyway Chris if you don't mind me asking but why the hell did you call me, I mean I haven't heard from you in like what, 5 years and then all of a sudden I get an out of the blue call, so do you mind telling me what's going on".

"Well actually there is a reason as to why I have called", Chris announced, "I need some money".

"Aha, that's what I thought", Jack announced, remembering that this had happened countless times before.

"Look I know I still owe you some money from a few years ago and yes I am not the most trustworthy guy but I really need this and it's not for me its for my kid".

"Why do you need money Chris, what about Lorelai, what about your job", Jack asked.

"Well Rory, my daughter got into Chilton a very high on the list, expensive private school that wants 8 grand for my daughters tuition", Chris said speaking fast so he could finish before Jack gave an actual answer, " Now Lorelai works at an inn and does not make that much money and I well, I lost my job a few weeks ago and haven't been lucky enough to find another since then so I'm pretty much broke, and to top this whole horrible mess up Lorelai doesn't know and I don't know how I'm going to tell her, I'd actually like to avoid that if possible".

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"Jake, Jake are you still there", Chris asked getting a bit worried, wondering if he had hung up.

"Yeah I'm still here", he said, "Look Chris I've known since highschool and you have always been like a brother to me, and brothers help each other out no matter what so I'm going to make a few calls, talk it over with my wife and then I'll make my decision".

"Really Jake, thankyou so much I promise this time I wont let you down", Chris thanked almost laughing in relief.

"I'm not saying I'll do it, give me a few hours to figure it out and maybe just maybe I can help", Jake told firmly, making sure Chris new that he wasn't saying yes at this very moment.

"Ok Jake well I've got to go help Lorelai out but thanks, really thanks".

"No problem, I'll call you later tonight and tell you my decision".

Chris hung up the phone and threw it down on the table, a smile plastered on his face the whole time, things were starting to turn around., he thought, now he wouldn't have to tell Lorelai, hurt Rory and embarrass himself, things would just work out. He opened another bottle of beer, it was time to celebrate.

Lorelai was walking to the diner after work and stopped at the side window when she caught eye of something she never thought she'd see in her life. She stopped for a moment and smiled at what she saw, it was just so cute. Teighan was sitting on the counter playing with the cash register and Luke was standing behind her holding her back so she didn't fall. When Kirk was paying for his coffee Teighan opened the cash register all by herself and Luke took out all the right change and handed it to her to give back to Kirk, and what amazed Lorelai was that she knew exactly what to do. Lorelai kept watching for a few moments, it was really a nice sight for her to see, Teighan bonding with a male, she had really missed her dad lately cause he was so busy at work, even though she was a little toddler Lorelai could still tell she missed him.

Lorelai walked into the diner and took a seat on the stools at the counter, "Hey", she said, sitting down.

"Hey", Luke said, looking really happy, "Coffee", he asked.

"Do you have to ask", she joked, "So things went ok".

"Can't you tell", Luke replied.

"Yeah she seems like she's having fun, you do too by the way", Lorelai noticed.

"Yeah I am, I mean I was a bit nervous at first cause I've never actually looked after a kid for this long before but Teighan is a really easy child, you're lucky not many of them are".

"Yeah she is pretty easy", Lorelai smiled, "So did she take a nap or anything".

"No, she had some lunch but she's pretty much just been helping me out", Luke started, "A few minutes ago, you just missed it, she was sitting on the counter handing out serviettes and tomato sauce, and of course none of the customers actually wanted them but took them anyway cause it was just too cute to refuse".

Lorelai laughed. "Well she did get that cute look and charm from me", she joked.

"Here you go", Luke said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks Luke", Lorelai responded.

"That's ok just yell if you want some more".

"No I mean for taking Teighan".

"Well thanks for trusting me to take her", Luke said, "It was a very interesting day and if you ever need a babysitter again just send her over".

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks, I will".

"You know Luke she really needed this, she hasn't really spent any real time with her dad for a while and I think it was really good for her to spend some time with you, you know a male".

"Vice Versa", Luke said.

Lorelai laughed, "I never thought I'd ever live to see the day where you take care of Tigger for a day and say these things, I never thought you had it in you", Lorelai was saying as she picked Teighan up and grabbed her coffee.

"Bye Lorelai", Luke said and she left.

_Hayden House_

"I'm home", Rory said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey sweetie", Lorelai said.

"Hey", Rory replied giving her mum a kiss, "What's for dinner".

"Do you have to ask, its Friday", Lorelai answered.

"Your saying that like I should automatically know what we have on Friday nights", Rory announced confused.

"Friday night is Chinese night".

"What! Now since when did Friday night become Chinese night", Rory asked.

"Ah since like forever".

"Whatever".

"Hey, you made a rhyme", Lorelai said pointing and laughing at Rory.

"Stop that you clown".

"Hey kiddo", Chris said as he came down the stairs.

"Oh hey dad", Rory responded a bit awkwardly. She was still really angry at him from earlier that morning and wasn't quite ready to forgive and forget, so she decided to give him the silent treatment.

"I have to study", she said facing her mum not even making any eye contact with Christopher.

"Study, today was you last day", Chris joked but was confused at the same time.

Rory didn't answer and went to her room slighty slamming the door on her way in there.

"Ok so what was all that about", Chris wondered taking a seat next to Lorelai on the couch.

"I think I know", Lorelai replied.

"Just nerves about Monday probably", Chris guessed, wrapping his arm around Lorelai's back.

"No I don't think that's it", Lorelai corrected.

"Well what do you think it is", Chris asked.

"I think it probably, most likely has something to do with parent teacher conferences".

"Rhhh I knew it", Chris said shaking his head, "I knew it bothered her more than she let on".

"Chris honey I think it more than bothered her, she was really upset".

"Really", Chris asked starting to feel guilty.

"Really", Lorelai confirmed, "I don't think she said one word after you left, she bolted into her room, slammed the door and didn't come out until it was time to go and all she said was bye, that's it".

"Oh man, I should have stopped and thought about this".

"Yeah you should have", Lorelai announced, "I mean its been work work work with you lately, I've hardly seen you, you're always gone in the mornings when I wake up, you haven't taken Tigger for day in weeks and you haven't spent any quality time with Rory in weeks either, wait, not just Rory but your other kid too and me", Lorelai said getting really upset, but holding it all in.

"Lore Im so sorry, I didn't know this is how you felt", Chris apologized feeling so stupid and angry at himself right now, "let em make it up to you".

"I don't want you to make it up to me I want you to be a real dad to our girls and take Teighan for a day and make room at work to go and spend the day at Rory's school, if I can find time for my kids you can too", she said getting really angry.

"Ok I'll do that", Chris said, giving her a kiss, "I know things have been really crazy at work lately but I know that things are going to turn around soon, you'll see".

"Chris you made a promise to me when we got together again that you were never going to be that guy that you used to be, you were going to stay with this family and be a real father and husband, I need to know if that still stands because Rory being this upset isn't the first time, ok its happened a lot recently".

"It still stands", Chris reassured, holding her hand.

"Ok", Lorelai smiled, "You better go talk to Rory".

Chris nodded, "Ok, and I love you".

"Love you too", Lorelai replied.

Chris got up and headed for Rorys room, he knocked.

"Who is it", Rory called out.

"Its dad", he said enetering, "Can I talk to you for a sec".

"Sure", she said sititing on her bed, Chris taking a seat next to her.

"So mum told me that you were upset about this morning", Chris stared but Rory didn't respond, "Come on kiddo we're suppose to tell each other everything".

"I know", Rory said shyly.

"Well what happened", Chris asked.

"You've just been really busy lately, I've hardly seen you and I thought why would you want to come to my stupid school for a day".

"Hey he, that's not true", Chris announced, "I love to spend time with you and if that mean going to school with you then so be it, Im sorry I've been busy lately I promise I'll cut off my workload and spend more time with you guys, ok".

"Ok", Rory smiled.

"Good", Chris said, "So how was your last day".

Lorelai got off the couch and came over to Rory's room, to spy on them and hear in on their conversation. She smiled when she saw them make up and leaned against the door frame to watch, Rory looked so happy, even Chris for that matter, neither of them had smiles on their face like that for the past few days.

"It was great, I actually had the most fun I think I've ever had at that school, I even played volleyball during P.E".

"Wow, I wish I was there to see that", Chris laughed, "Were you any good".

"No way", Rory laughed.

Lorelai was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello", she said into the receiver.

"Hi is this Lorelai".

"Ah yes it is".

"Lorelai, hey its Jake remember me, from highschool", he said excitedly.

"Wow Jake yeah of course I remember you, who could forget", Lorelai joked, "How are you I haven't spoken to you in ages".

"Yeah I'm great Lore anyway I was actually hoping to talk to Chris".

"Oh Chris is actually busy at the moment but I can give him a message if you want".

"Ah yeah that'll be great", Jake said, "Listen I'm really happy for you about Rory getting into that fancy school but I don't think I can help you".

"Excuse me", Lorelai asked confused.

"The money, the loan that Chris asked for, for Rory's school", Jake explained.

Lorelai stood their shocked, _this couldn't possibly be true, why wouldn't Chris have the_ _money himself, he lied to me, I fell for his trust again._

All these thoughts were rushing through Lorelai's head and she thought she was going to pass out.

"Lorelai are you still there", Jake asked when the other end went quiet all of a sudden.

"Ah yeah I'm here", was all she could manage to say.

"Look tell Chris I'm sorry I couldn't help and tell him if he still needs a job I could probably help him out I have a f", Jake was rambling on. Lorelai's heart nearly stopped when she realized what had happen. _He lost his job, and didn't tell her, and now he couldn't pay for his daughters school._

Lorelai couldn't take any more she didn't know what other secrets may pop out of his mouth and she didn't think she could take anymore, so she hung up the phone.

"Lorelai", Jake kept calling into the phone, "Lorelai". But nothing.

Lorelai covered her forehead with her hand, she started to feel dizzy, she couldn't believe this. She sat back down on the couch and started to cry, it was not long after that her sadness faded and her anger started kicked in………….

**Ok so hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Next chapter will have Rory and Dean, Lorelai will go to her parents for help, Lorelai and Chris will be going through a bit of a rough patch and Luke will be their to help. Please read and review.**


	4. The Gilmore's

**So thanks for all the reviews again but still I know that not everyone who's reading is reviewing, come on people it doesn't take long, all I want is one tiny little review. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the drama starts now! Please read and review!**

_The Independence Inn_

"So what are you going to do", Sookie asked, pooping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Aren't those supposed to be for the wedding cake", Lorelai asked, talking about the strawberry's.

"Yeah, so what", Sookie said, too interested in Lorelai's love life to care, "So come on tell me more".

"I need some more coffee", Lorelai announced, jumping out of her seat and heading for the coffee maker, completely ignoring Sookie.

"Well what about last night, did he say anything after you got the call", Sookie asked curious.

Lorelai kept ignoring her, using different excuses with each question. She really didn't feel like talking about it right now and especially not to her best friend who was married to the perfect guy who would never ever lie to her, she just felt too stupid and embarrassed.

"What about you, did you say anything", Sookie was now dieing for the details.

"I wonder if Michel's alright out there, I hope he hasn't killed anyone yet", Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai forget Michel, he's fine", Sookie said raising her voice to get Lorelai to listen to actually listen to her, "I'm more worried about you right now".

"Why", Lorelai asked, pretending she was completely surprised.

"Why! Lorelai you haven't said anything else about Christopher except he lost his job and lied to me and you're completely ignoring me pretending you can't here what I'm asking, and I WANT ANSWERS".

"Sookie I'm not ignoring you I'm hearing everything you say I just don't want to talk about it anymore, its too soon, I can't even think clearly".

"Ok then", Sookie said, calming down, "I'm sorry, I just hate seeing you like this".

"I know but I'll be fine", Lorelai reassured, "I just can't stop thinking about Rory".

"Why", Sookie asked.

"Well Chris doesn't have the money, I don't have the money and she sure as hell doesn't have the money", Lorelai announced frustrated.

"For Chilton, got it", Sookie said ,only just understanding what she was talking about.

"I don't what to do she's worked so hard to get into that school and she deserves to go", Lorelai started.

"You're right she does, so you can't give up", Sookie announced, "You can have anything of mine, sell it".

"Sookie I can't take anything of yours", Lorelai said, sadly.

"Yes you can", Sookie said firmly, "Take my car".

"Oh sweetie no one wants your car".

"Yeah".

"There's something I haven't thought of, I know there is, its out there staring me right in the face I just, I haven't seen it".

Sookie stood up and walked over to Lorelai, "You know you might consider calling", Sookie started but got interrupted by Lorelai.

"No", she said fast.

Sookie tried again, "But I don't think you have", and got interrupted again.

"Stop".

Sookie was going to have one last try, "But you can at least go and".

"Ah ah", Lorelai jumped in before she could finish.

"Ok fine but can I just say one more thing", Sookie asked, "I think it's your only option".

Lorelai smiled sarcastically "Sookie there are several chapters from a Stephen King novel I'd reenact before I'd resort to 'that' option", Lorelai sound making it very clear for Sookie.

"Ok, dropped", Sookie gave in.

"Thankyou".

"But I just", Sookie started again.

"Sookie no", Lorelai again stopped her from finishing.

There was silence for a while.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't go to my parents", Lorelai started, "They'd be so happy, I mena when I left I broke their herats and I told them that I'd never need their help, I could do it myself and if I go there and ask for money they'll say no, they'll pay me back for all the heartache I caused them".

It was then that Sookie realized the full extent of the situation with Lorelai and her parents. Maybe Lorelai was right, maybe it wasn't an option, I mean she didn't really know what happened and maybe Lorelai's reasons for acting that way when she discussed her parents weren't just to be dramatic but they were serious and she just couldn't go to them for help. Sookie started to feel sorry for Lorelai which was exactly what Lorelai was trying to avoid.

"Here, have a strawberry", Sookie said sarcastically, in a cute little kid voice, trying to cheer Lorelai up.

Lorelai took the strawberry, "Thanks Sook, for the help".

"No problem".

"I'm gonna go and check on Michel", she said sadly, after all that about her parents.

Lorelai was just about to walk out the door before Sookie called out to her, "I'm sure they'll forgive you", she said, giving Lorelai some last minute hope. Lorelai turned around and smiled, half believing what she said and half not, then headed back out the door.

_Stars Hollow High Hockey game._

"I'm so glad you decided to come", Lane announced, "I don't think I would have survived here by myself and I had to come or otherwise I'd be stuck at home with my mum".

"Well I'm glad I'm here too", Rory replied, taking a sip of her coffee, "But I really don't understand the rules of the game so it's not very interesting".

"Me too, lets go".

"Get some ice cream", Rory asked excited.

"Sounds like a plan".

Rory and Lane got up from their seats and headed for the exit. It was crowded there and they both got separated.

"Rory go the back way, there might be less people, and I'll meet you out front ok", Lane called out through the crowd.

"Ok", Rory said pushing past all the people.

She was heading out the back door and when she turned the corner she bumped into someone and accidently spilled the rest of her coffee on them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going I sho", she started, and then she looked up and noticed who it was, the new kid, the one that Lane thought would be perfect for her.

"Its ok", he assured, "It was cold anywayz".

"Well still I should have been watching where I was going", Rory apologized, she didn't know why but she was starting to feel nervous around him.

"It took the two of us, I should've looked as well", Dean said, "I'm Dean", he said putting his hand out. Rory shook it.

"Rory", she said smiling, "Well Lorelai technically".

"Lorelai", he repeated, "I like that".

"Its my mums name too", she somehow decided to add, "She named me after herself, she was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves so why couldn't women? She said her feminism just kinda took over but personally I think a lot Demerol also went into that decision", Rory blabbered on, she didn't know what had gotten into her, she just couldn't stop talking, "I never talk this much".

"Well I better go", Dean said, "Change my shirt".

"Right", Rory said, "Sorry about that, bye".

"Bye Lorelai", he said walking away, saying it in a sexy tone causing Rory to smile. She stood there for a moment, maybe Lane was right, maybe he was a great guy who would just suit her well.

"Oh my god Rory", Lane was screaming, running up to Rory, "You were just talking to him".

"Yes I was", Rory smiled.

"Well what did he say", Lane asked curious.

"Not much actually, I did most of the talking", Rory laughed, "Come on lets go, I'll tell you the details on the way".

Lorelai stood outside the gates of her childhood home with her coffee in hand, just standing there. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She never ever thought she'd have to be here again, but there she was standing in the exact same spot where she stood with baby Rory moments before she ran away 16 years ago.

Lorelai finally gained enough courage and walked slowly over to the door, almost regretting what she was just about to do. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, feeling relief afterwards that it was over.

The door opened and Emily couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter who she hadn't seen or heard from since 4 years ago at Christmas was standing there.

"Hi mum".

"Lorelai! My goodness this is a surprise".

"Yeah", Lorelai said, not knowing what else to say.

"Is 4 years up already", Emily asked.

Lorelai giggled, it was just such a typical thing for Emily to say.

"No I just finished up my business class and I thought I would stop by", Lorelai lied.

"To see me", Emily asked surprised.

"Yes", Lorelai replied.

"Well, isn't that nice", Emily said, "Come in".

"Thanks", Lorelai said taking off her coat.

She stepped inside, taking off her coat and scarf and couldn't believe that her house looked exactly the same as it did when she lived there, almost nothing had changed, a few pot plants and decorations maybe but nothing major, she almost felt like she was still living there and had been in the house everyday.

"The place looks great mum", Lorelai announced, trying to start a conversation.

"It hasn't changed".

"Well there you go", Lorelai joked, trying to smooth the ice.

They walked into the living room and Lorelai took a seat on the couch, the one that her mother wasn't sitting on, she wanted to be as far away as possible in case she need to escape.

It was quiet for a moment, neither of them knew what to say.

"Would you like some tea", Emily finally asked.

"I would love some coffee".

"Emily I'm home", Richard called from the doorway.

"We're in here", Emily called back.

"Hi dad", Lorelai said as her father stepped into the living room.

He looked up from the paper he was scanning and had to take off his glasses to see if what he saw was actually real, "Really, its been 4 years already".

Lorelai ignored her fathers ignorant comment but before she could say anything ore to him Emily jumped in, "Lorelai was taking a business class at the college today and decided to stop by and see us".

"Oh", was all Richard could say, he then went over to the drink table to grab himself a scotch.

"Actually I came here for a reason", Lorelai said figuring now was the best time to ask them, "Dad, would you mind sitting down for a minute".

"You need money", he said, ignoring her when she asked him to sit down.

"I have a situation", she started.

"You need money", he repeated, pouring his drink.

"Dad, just please let me get this out, okay", Lorelai said, trying to keep calm, "Rory has been accepted to Chilton".

"Chilton! Why that's a wonderful school", Emily shrieked, "Its only 5 minutes from here".

"That's right it is, she can start as early as Monday, but um the problem is they want me to put down an enrollment fee plus the first semesters tuition and I have to do that immediately or she loses her spot".

"Sooo you need money", Richard said again.

"Yeah", Lorelai said disappointedly, "But it's not for me its for Rory and I fully intend to pay you back every cent, I don't ask for favours you know that".

"Oh yes, we know", Emily added.

"I'll get the checkbook", Richard announced.

Lorelai sighed with relief, she felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders, everything was going to be ok now.

"Thank you, you have no idea", Lorelai said appreciatively.

"On one condition", Emily said.

"So close", Lorelai whispered to herself.

"Since we are now financially involved in your life I want to be actively involved in your life too".

"What does that mean mother".

"I want a weekly dinner".

"What", Lorelai asked, starting to regret her decision of coming here.

"Friday nights you, Rory and Chris will have dinner here, that is if you and Christopher are still together".

"Mum", Lorelai said trying to get out of the situation.

"Are you", Emily asked, suddenly getting really curious.

"Yes we're still together", she answered.

"Ok then, and there's one more condition, you have to call once a week to give us an update on her schooling and your life", Emily announced, "That's it, those are the conditions".

Lorelai suddenly felt really bad, you see her parents didn't actually know about Teighan, that's why they didn't invite her to dinner. The last time she saw her parents was 4 years ago and her and Chris were only just engaged and since then they hadn't had any contact so she never got around to telling them about their other granddaughter and if she did really have to do this she would have to tell them, and now was the time.

"If you agree you can come for dinner Friday night and leave home with the cheque, otherwise sorry, we can't help you".

"No that's not what I want", Lorelai quickly jumped in, "It's just, speaking of my life there is one small, possibly big piece of news that you might need to know before Friday".

"And what's that", Emily asked.

"Well remember Christmas 4 years ago", Lorelai asked and they both nodded, "Well about 3 or 4 months after that and after me and Chris got married I found out that I was pregnant".

Silence filled the room. Emily and Richard were both shocked. How could they not know something like this?

"Mum, dad, say something please", Lorelai said, starting to get nervous.

"So you have another child", Richard said.

"Yes, her name's Teighan", Lorelai answered, "She 2 almost 3".

"Mum, are you ok", Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine", she said, "Just a bit surprised".

"I know, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier".

"Well then I guess she'll be coming on Friday too".

"If that's ok".

"Well of course it is, she's family", Emily added, "Will Chris be coming".

"Um I'm sure I can get him to come along", Lorelai said, "Well I better go, thankyou so much for this".

"Friday 7:00, don't be late", Emily said.

"And later that night we are going to talk about how you and Chris couldn't come up with your own money for your daughters tuition", Richard announced.

Lorelai tried to ignore that last comment. She put on a fake smile and headed for the front door. Friday night was just going to be delightful, a meal with the Gilmores followed by a fight about how she couldn't come up with her own money for her daughter, followed by a fight between her and Chris for what he did, great, it was just going to be great. And now she had to go home and face her husband, confront him and tell him she now has the money and probably get into a horrible fight, that would make her feel even more crap. What a great night I have in store, she thought.

**Ok so very long chapter. Now I know people wanted some drama in this chapter but I promise there'll be heaps in the next one cause Lorelai confronts Chris and goes to Luke for support. Rory decides she doesn't want to go to Chilton because of Dean. Rory has a fight with Chris, Lorelai has a fight with Chris, The Gilmore's have a fight with Chris and even Luke does. Also the first Gilmore dinner will be in the next chapter with even more drama. Please read and review, the quicker you do the faster I'll update, please, please, please update!**


	5. 10 unlucky shots

**Thanks for the reviews everyone who did but I still know that there are some who haven't reviewed, I know I read the stats people, so please just take 2 minutes of your time and review, please! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update so please, come on! Anywayz here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Lorelai returned home late that night. She decided it probably wasn't the best of ideas for her to go home in the state she was in after her meeting with her parents. So instead she went to, the only place she could think of, Luke's. She had no idea why she wanted to go there, for some reason it just made her feel safe and comfortable to be herself.

"Hey", Luke said, when she walked in knowing straight away that something was wrong.

"Hey", she replied sounded exhausted, taking a seat at the counter.

"Coffee", Luke asked, already starting to pour some into a cup.

Lorelai didn't say anything she just put her hand on the kettle and gently pushed it away giving Luke the impression she didn't want it, "Got anything stronger", she asked.

"Is everything ok", Luke asked, completely blown away that she refused caffeine.

"Give me the alcohol, I'm more inclined to answer".

"Wait one second", Luke said disappearing behind the storage cupboard.

He came back out a few seconds later with a bottle of tequila and two small glasses in hand.

"Shots", he asked her.

Lorelai smiled, "Hero", she said.

Luke started pouring the tequila into the glasses when Lorelai was finally ready to talk.

"Have you ever beenin a serious relationship with a women before", Lorelai asked, taking her first shot.

"Well I haven't been in a serious relationship with a guy", Luke joked, causing Lorelai to let out a small laugh.

"Im sorry that's not what I mean't I just mea", she started but Luke cut her off, "I know what you mean, and yes I have".

"Did you ever lie to her", Lorelai asked waiting for Luke to finish his glass, " Or did you ever feel like you had to lie to protect her or would you have just lied to protect yourself".

"Well first of all", Luke said, pouring her another glass, "I only lied to her once and that had a very good reason behind it, you see sometimes and I know you may not believe this but I can bring a bit of embarrassment to myself", Luke announced, telling his funny and embarrassing true-story trying to lighten the mood.

"And how do you do that exactly", Lorelai asked laughing.

"I cannot dance", Luke admitted.

"Oh, well that I believe", Lorelai joked, still laughing.

"And I had to lie and say that I had badly hurt my back during a yoga class and I wouldn't be able to dance at the party that we were invited too", Luke announced, laughing, "So I guess I was lying to protect her because if I didn't she would be completely humiliated to find out that her boyfriend is a complete spaz on the dancefloor, but yeah that was the only lie I ever told her".

Lorelai took another shot, "Do you think it's ok to lie".

"It depends what circumstances its under".

"What do you mean", Lorelai asked.

"Well if you lie to protect yourself or you lie to hurt someone then no I don't think its ok whereas if you lie to make things easier or you lie to protect someone you care about then its ok", Luke announced, "Why all the sudden questions".

"I just, I have a little situation", Lorelai was afraid to say anything more.

"Wanna talk about it", Luke asked.

"Rather not", Lorelai answered taking another glass.

"Or we can just play 20 questions", Luke joked.

"I only need one more", Lorelai announced and Luke gave her the 'go on' look, "Would you forgive someone close to you if they lied even though they made a vow against it".

There was silence for a moment before Luke finally answered, "If this has something to do with Christopher I ju", he was cut off by Lorelai.

"Its not about Christopher, she lied, but Luke knew the truth, "I'm just speaking metaphorically".

"Well just in case it is, you just have to ask yourself what it is you really want, if you trust him and still love him as you did before then forgive him, if something has changed then you have to decide what to do no one can do that for you, not even me".

Lorelai nodded. She didn't know Luke was such a motivational speaker. He just gave her all the right advice she needed, know she just had to go and figure out what exactly it was she wanted.

She took her glass and drank it before getting up from her stool and reaching for her purse.

Luke put his hand out to stop her from getting the money, "Don't worry about it, it's not on the menu".

"Thanks Luke", she said and then left. Luke stood there for moments later thinking he had just made the most stupidest mistake of his life, I mean there he was standing there giving her advice on her love life, practically throwing her back into Christopher's arms when he wanted to be with her.

Lorelai arrived home late like 11:00 late, and quietly tried to get into her house before tip toeing into the living room trying not to wake anyone. She took of her shoes and started sneaking up the stairs and got a huge fright when she heard Christopher behind her.

"Sneaking in after curfew", he joked. Lorelai turned around and saw him sititng on the couch in the dark.

"Hey", she said guiltily, "What are you doing up so late".

"I was about to ask you the same thing", Chris responded, "I tried to reach you all day but your cell was shut off".

"Oh well that's funny because I've been trying to call you as well, at work, "She announced starting to get angry, the tequila was starting to kick in, "And I left my phone off because I just assumed that work would be keeping you busy and you wouldn't have the time to call".

Chris got up from the couch and made his way over to his wife, he tried to give her a kiss but she pulled away, "Don't".

"Honey what's wrong", Chris asked concerned, "Everything's ok, right".

"NO everything is not ok", she yelled at him, "I'm sick of lying, and you should too by the way and I'm sick and tired of pretending that it is but it's not".

"Ok sweetie just calm down".

"NO I don't want to calm down I just want to come clean", she kept raising her voice louder and louder.

"Have you been drinking", Chris asked concerned, smelling the alcohol in her breath.

"Yes I have, 10 shots of tequila, maybe more I can't remember, and this might just be the alcohol talking but I have to say this, I have to get this out", she said placing her hand on her pounding head.

"Ok but could we try and get this out by talking and not yelling", Chris said, "Come and sit down and tell me what's going on".

"No I don't want to sit down, I don't want to be anywhere near you", Lorelai replied.

"Look Lorelai there is something I probably do need to tell you before I ju", Chris started but Lorelai cut in.

"Chris, I know", she said calmly, crossing her arms.

"What", he asked.

"Work, getting fired, no money, Jack, loans, I know all about it".

"How did you fi", he started but again was interrupted.

"Jack called and you weren't here so he told me about the loan and the bad news".

"The bad news", Chris aksed.

"Yeah, he isn't loaning us the money", Lorelai announced, "And I think it has something to do with who he's loaning it to".

"Lorelai I'm so sorr".

"I don't want to hear it".

"You have to understand I only did this for you and Ror", he started with the excuses and it just pushed Lorelai over the edge.

"You're kidding right? You think you did this for us, you lied to me, Rory and Teighan we all believed you when you said you had changed, we all believed you and you go and do this, you haven't been working for months, you've been sititing around watching t.v, eating junkfood and hanging out with friends while I'm running around in chaos taking care of our kids and out finances because I thought you were off working", Lorelai said all in one breath, getting louder with each word.

Chris just stood there shattered, he had really hurt her, he could tell, she had never been this angry before even after drinking glass after glass of tequila.

There was silence for a moment before Lorelai couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there she couldn't stand it any longer.

"I have to get out of here", she said stumbling through her messy house. Chris caught up to her and tried to stop her.

"Get your hands of me", she yelled, pulling away from his grasp. She stopped for a moment starting to feel dizzy, she placed her hand on her head to try and relieve the pressure. She tried to move again but tripped over, lucky Chris was there to catch her and pull her back up again.

"My head hurts", she whinged, while Chris swooped her up into his arms, "Come on, lets get you into bed", he said carrying her upstairs.

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling like crap, there was a bloody beat boxing contest going on in her head and she had a sore bruise on the side of her hip, both of which were killing her and to top it all off she was at home which means everyone else was which meant she would have to confront them all, including her husband which was the last person she wanted to see right now.

She lay there for a while building up the confidence to go downstairs and letting her head settle. When she was finally ready she put one foot on the ground and moaned, it was a hangover alright! She didn't want to take one more step she just wanted to lye in bed all day and sulk. She slowly made her way out of bed and aftyer about 5 minutes of tackling the stairs she made to the kitchen without falling over once.

"Morning mum", Rory said giving her mum a kiss on the cheek, "Want some breakfast".

"Noooo thankyou", Lorelai answered quickly, "I don't think I can eat anything".

"Are you sick", Rory asked.

"Yeah, something like that", Lorelai said putting on a fake smile.

"You do look sick".

"Well thanks sweetie", Lorelai joked.

"I didn't mean that I just meant you look really pale".

"I'm fine sweetie", Lorelai assured, "But just in case I'm gonna take some aspirin, maybe even the whole bottle".

"Ok well if you're sure you're ok then I might go, I told Lane I would meet her at her house, I'm gonna spend the night if that's ok".

"Rory honey don't you have Chilton tomorrow".

"Oh yeah that's what I had to tell you I don't start Chilton until Thursday, the headmaster called and told me there was some mix up with the date so I still have 2 more free days", Rory announced excitedly, "So can I stay at Lanes".

"Uh yeah sure", Lorelai replied, "So where's your father I haven't seen him all morning".

"He's outside playing with Tigger", Rory answered, "Seeya later, say goodbye to them for me, hope you feel better".

Lorelai went to the downstairs bathroom cabinet and took out the aspirin bottle, shoving at least 5 into her mouth. She then looked in the mirror and can you believe it she looked exactly how she felt, crap!

Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table, pacing herself for when Christopher comes in. It wasn't long before the smell of food got the best of her and she started to feel sick in the stomach so she bolted for the bathroom. In the meantime Chris had decided it was time to go inside and check on Lorelai, when he walked through the back door and into the kitchen he could hear retching coming from the downstairs bathroom and bolted straight there. He saw Lorelai bent over the toilet and sat down next to her, pulling her hair out of her face and rubbing her back for support. When she had finished she got up and quickly cleaned her teeth, completely ignoring Christopher.

"So your just not going to talk to me is that it", he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Come on Lorelai, talk to me tell me how you feel", Chris pleaded.

"How I feel! Chris look at me I look like crap, last night I drank at least 10 shots of tequila, maybe more and somehow I have ended up with a nasty bruise on my hip", she said loudly, lifting up her shirt to show him the bruise.

"Ow", Chris said, noticing that it had gotten a lot worse over night, "Let me see that".

"How did I get this by the way", she asked, calming down a bit because yelling was definitely not making her head any better.

"You fell over last night and hit it on the corner of the coffee table", he answered, looking at her hip, "You've hurt it pretty bad".

"I don't remember hurting myself last night".

"Yeah well you were probably wasted enough that you couldn't feel anything", Chris announced, "Does it hurt now".

"Yes, like hell", Lorelai said, "How bad is it".

"Its pretty bad", he said worriedly.

"Ow", Lorelai flinched as he touched it.

"Sorry", he said, pulling her shirt back down, "I think we should take you to the doctor, it could be infected".

"I can't go to the doctor I have to work".

"You can't work like this, you can't even walk straight".

"Well one of us has to", she replied with attitude. She then walked straight past him and into the kitchen.

"Lorelai", he called after her, but there was no response, "Lorelai".

"What", she said, turning around to face him.

"We need to talk about this", Chris announced, "I mean for a start where are we going to get the money".

"I have it covered", Lorelai answered, sitting down.

"What do you mean you have it covered".

"I went to my parents".

"You mean Emily and Richard Gilmore", he asked surprised, Lorelai nodded, "You went to your parents for money".

"It was our only option", she said quietly.

"What did they say".

"They are giving us the money under two conditions".

"Which are", Chris asked curious.

"We have to go over there for a weekly Friday night dinner and we have to call once a week to tell them about the goings on in our life".

"Wow, they sure know how to get what they want".

"Yeah they do, so Friday you, me, Rory and Teighan are going over there and we'll leave with the cheque".

"I'm assuming Rory doesn't know about this".

"She knows about dinner but not about the money and I don't want her to know either".

"I agree", Chris said, "So how did your parents take the news about Teighan".

"Fine, I guess", Lorelai announced, "They sounded ok but I think deep down they were upset, I don't know it's hard to tell with my parents you can never figure out whats going on in their head".

"Mommy", Teighan said jumping up on her mums lap.

"Hey sweetie", she said giving her a kiss, "How's my little princess today".

Teighan went to jump of her mum and accidently hit her hip causing causing Lorelai to flinch in pain.

"Oh Teighan sweetie watch mummy's stomach ok she's not feeling well", he said lifting up Teighan and placing her in the play pen.

"I can't stay here anymore, I'm going back to bed", Lorelai said standing up.

"Here I'll help", he said grabbing her arm.

"I can get there myself", she said angrily, "When I wake up we'll talk about what's going to happen next, between us".

**Ok so who is Lorelai going to choose Chris or Luke, well sorry if you wanted to see more fighting in that chapter but if I add anymore it'll just be too long so if you quickly review and I get enough I'll update really soon which will have Rory and Lorelai fighting, Chris and Luke fighting and the dinner fighting scenes. The next chapters will be great I promise so you have to keep reading, and reviewing. Hoep you enjoyed this chapter the next will be inetersting too, read and review!**


	6. More trouble and Friday Night Dinner

**Thanks for the reviews everyone I got heaps this chapter but I still know that there are more people who aren't, come on people's, review, its not that hard! Anywayz thanks to those who did, here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy, don't forget to review! Also you will notice a mistake in the story, in the last chapter I said Rory would be starting Chilton on Thursday but in this chapter it says she starts on Monday, the last chapter was wrong, it was a mistake she starts on Monday so just remember that!**

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Lorelai was still upstairs in bed. But of course, with all the problems that were going on she couldn't get to sleep. She had been lying there for the past 3 hours just thinking, wishing that all her problems would go away. She hated feeling like this, she hated being in bed so late, she hated feeling uncomfortable around her husband and she hated that she was acting like this. She felt weak and pathetic, like she was one of those girl's who fell apart at the first sign of trouble in their relationship and she didn't want to be one of those girl's. She wanted to be strong and fight for what she wanted but the problem in this case was she was so tired of fighting, it never seemed to work anyway Chris would always keep ruining plans and when they finally got back on track he would do it again and she was the one who would suffer and she felt like she couldn't be strong anymore, she was too tired and too stressed she just couldn't stay together, the only thing that used to be able to help was booze but this time it only seemed to make things worse, it just made her feel more terrible and more pathetic, which was not what she wanted.

Lorelai rolled over onto her side and picked up her fuzzy alarm clock on the bedside table and read it. _1:00, time to face music_, she thought. She let out a deep breath and hopped out of bed heading for the shower. She reached the living room about half an hour later looking much better than she did earlier that morning. She had actual clothes on and not Pajamas plus she looked so much more alive with her makeup on and her hair brushed.

She got downstairs and was greeted by Chris in the living room.

"Hey, I was just about to go and check on you", he said, flipping through the T.V channels.

"There wouldn't have been much point, I would have still been lying in the same position that I had been the last 3 times you came to check on me", she replied, walking into the kitchen.

"You heard me come and check on you", Chris asked.

"Yeah, heard and saw", Lorelai replied, "I wasn't actually asleep, in fact I didn't get any sleep".

"Well then you should go back to bed", Chris announced.

"I can't, I have to go and meet Rory at Luke's for lunch, I'd invite you to come but I don't think I could be civil and nice to you through the entire meal", she angrily commented.

"I guess I deserve that", Chris responded.

"Oh, actually you deserve a lot more than that", Lorelai added, "But I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now".

"Then lets not fight", Chris jumped in, "Lets just talk about this, cut to the chase and tell me what you want me to do, do you want a divorce".

"I don't know what I want right now Chris", Lorelai sadly said, "I just need time".

Chris nodded his head and Lorelai grabbed her jacket and left.

Meanwhile Lane and Rory were wandering around Stars Hollow, looking at the shops and just hanging out.

"So where to now", Rory asked, closing the door to the book shop.

"How about we hit the new music shop down the road".

"We have a new music shop", Rory asked, surprised.

"Yeah it just opened up about two days ago", Lane announced, "I heard it's pretty good, has all the latest bands".

"Ok then we should go".

They started walking towards Peach street and were too pre occupied in their conversation to notice Dean heading straight for them. He was also too pre occupied in his book that he didn't notice them heading straight for him either, and crash, it happened again.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry", Rory said bending over to pick up her dropped bag on the ground.

"Here let me", Dean said, bending over to pick up the bag as well, not yet knowing who it was.

Both bending down at the same time was not a good idea because as well as the running into each other they had now just bumped heads.

"Ow", Rory yelped, holding her head.

"Oh I'm sorry", Dean said, picking up her bag and standing up finally realizing who it was, "Rory", he said, surprised.

"Dean", she replied, smiling, "I didn't know it was you", she said laughing.

"Same here", he said, "Sorry about the head".

"Yeah we should really stop bumping into each other like this or someone's going to get hurt", Rory joked, still laughing, then she noticed the book in his hand, "You readJane Austin", she asked.

"Uh yeah", he said looking down at his book, "What about you, tell me you're a fan or otherwise I'm sorry I can't talk to you".

Rory laughed, "I'm a fan", she said, "A big fan".

"Well good", Dean said.

There was silence for a moment while Rory and Dean just stood there smiling at each other. Lane decided to jump in before it got too weird, "Uh Rory, we should really get going".

"Right", she said snapping back into it, "Seeya later Dean".

"It was nice bumping into you", he announced, "We should do it again", he joked causing Rory to laugh.

"Bye", she said and walked away.

Lane started laughing as they walked away, "What", Rory asked.

"You are soooo in love with him".

Rory slapped her, "Am not, she said.

"Yeah but you like him", Lane announced.

"Well", Rory cheekily smiled.

"I knew it", Lane laughed, "It just sucks that he starts Stars Hollow High when you happen to be leaving".

Rory stopped laughing at that last comment, Lane was right, she was no longer enrolled at that school so she wouldn't be able to see Dean as much a she thought, maybe not even at all which was completely unfair. She really liked this guy and now she would hardly get to see him, unless, she didn't go to Chilton, _maybe I should just stay at Stars Hollow High, _she thought.

"Yeah it does suck", she said quietly.

Lorelai arrived at the diner first and took a seat at their usual table by the window, it wasn't long after when Luke came over with the coffee.

"Coffee", he asked.

"Yeah thanks", she replied, "So how are you feeling today, just as bad as I am".

"You're hungover too".

"Yes, of course I am I had twice as much to drink as you did", Lorelai announced, "Well that maybe correct if I knew exactly how much I had, but believe it or not I can't remember", she joked.

"I'd say a lot", Luke joked, "Because if your headache is anywhere near as bad as mine".

"It's worse, trust me", Lorelai smiled.

"So did you get home ok", Luke asked.

"I think, I don't know really", she laughed, "But I did however stumble when I got home and received in return a very nasty cut on my hip".

"So everything was alright when you got home", Luke asked, "I'm I mean you seemed pretty upset at the diner, is everything ok now".

"Yeah", she lied, "I'm fine, I just had a bad day that's all".

"Ok", Luke responded, not believing a word she had just said, "But you know if you ever need to talk I a".

"I know", she jumped in, "Thanks".

The door to the diner flew open and Rory raced inside out of breath.

"Whoah hey, take a breath", Lorelai laughed. Rory sat down on the chair across from her mum, and caught her breath.

"What's going on", Lorelai asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Nothing much, I just had the best day ever", she announced, with a huge grin on her face that she just couldn't get rid of.

"Oh yeah, wanna tell me about it", Lorelai asked, waving her hand at Luke giving him the signal that she wanted service.

"Oh, well", Rory said, not wanting to tell her mum about Dean In case she freaked out or something.

"I suppose you want two cheese burgers, fries and more coffee", Luke said coming over to their table.

"And onion rings", Lorelai replied giving him the 'you should know this by now look'.

"Right, can't forget the onion rings", Luke joked, heading back to the kitchen.

Lorelai turned back to Rory.

"So come on, if it was the best day ever then I'm gonna need some details".

"Um, well we hit the new music store and bought some CDs".

"Oooh did you get me anything", Lorelai asked excitedly in her cute childish tone.

"Yes I did", Rory said pulling out a bag from under her chair, "I got you The Clash the latest album, The Bangles in concert DVD and Powderfingers Vulture Street album that I know you have been waiting for since your birthday before it was released".

Lorelai clapped in excitement and grabbed the bag off Rory, "Thankyou".

"Your welcome", Rory said, "But don't get too excited remember I didn't pay for it with my money it's your money that you gave to me so really this is coming out of your income".

"As long as I have The Clash, Powderfinger and The Bangles i'll live", she joked making Rory laugh, "So come on what else happened, it can't have just been a trip to the new music shop that made your day the best you've ever had".

"Well we just hung, talked, ate, the usual you know how it is".

"Oh yeah sure, the usual", Lorelai said, trying to act cool, pretending what the 'usual' was.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you", Rory laughed.

"Of course I do", Lorelai defended, "The usual, chillin, hangin out, I get it".

Rory just laughed and gave her mum a serious 'come on just admit it' face.

"Ok I don't", she gave in.

"I knew it".

"So what did you talk about", Lorelai asked.

"Here you go, two cheese burgers, fries, onion rings and coffee was there anything else you could possibly want", Luke asked, handing them there food.

"Yeah, donuts", Lorelai announced, "We'll get em after, save us the chocolate ones".

"Um we just talked about stuff, you know like shoes, music, school, that kind of stuff".

"Ooook you've really painted a picture I feel like I was there", Lorelai said.

"Sorry", Rory said, "I don't really know how else to say it, that's what we did we just talked and mostly just about what I just said, that was all".

"Ok fine, I'll tell you about my day then", Lorelai announced, "I woke up, went back to bed, skipped work and came here".

"Sounds like fun", Rory exclaimed, "But was there anything a bit more exciting".

"Well", Lorelai smiled, "I finished hemming your skirt for Chilton today and I bought you all the supplies you need for Monday", she announced with excitement.

"Oh", Rory responded, not sounding as excited as she should have", Great", she said, starting to play with her food.

"Ok so I wasn't exactly expecting the happy dance but I thought I'd get a little more excitement than that", Lorelai said, knowing something was wrong, "Is there anything you wanna tell me".

"No", Rory replied with attitude.

"Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight", Lorelai joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just tonight", Rory responded, clearly annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you", Lorelai asked now annoyed herself.

Rory didn't reply straight away, she had to think whether or not now was the right time to talk about it

"I'm not sure I wanna go to Chilton", she finally said.

"What".

"I mean the bus ride to and from Hartford it's like 30 minutes each way", Rory announced raising her voice.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing".

"And plus I don't think we should be spending this kind of money right now, I know Chilton has got to be costing you and dad a lot", Rory announced, trying to defend her case.

"Oh believe me", Lorelai said, starting to feel dizzy, "You have no idea".

"All your money should be going towards buying an inn with Sookie".

"Look Rory I have, this covered ok".

"I still don't want to go".

"Why", Lorelai asked matching her loud voice.

"Because I don't".

"I, I have to get out of here", Lorelai announced jumping out of her chair.

"We have to pay first", Rory said. Lorelai grabbed some money out of her jacket and threw it on the table trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

The walk home was silent, neither of them felt like talking, especially to each other.

"Oh Rory, there you are", Miss Patty said, running up to them, "I've been looking for you everywhere, I just waned to let you know I found a job for your male friend, Taylor needed a new grocery boy so I sent him over there".

"What male friend", Lorelai asked confused.

"Oh he's very cute", Miss Patty announced, "You have good taste".

Rory didn't say anything she just stood there.

"What male friend", Lorelai asked again this time more firmly to Rory.

Rory started walking away.

"Oh no", Lorelai said following her, "Your going to have to walk faster than that, your going to have to turn into frigging Flo Jo to get away from me".

Lorelai followed her for the rest of the way home which mind you was only around the corner. Rory slammed the door in her mum's face and Chris who was sitting on the couch at that time jumped in fright as the door slammed immediately knowing something was up. Lorelai came through the door, "This is about a boy", she said closing the door, Of course it is, I can't believe I didn't see it, all this talk about money and bus rides, you got a thing with a guy and you don't want to leave school".

"What's going on", Chris asked, standing up.

"Nothing", Rory responded, "I'm going to bed".

"God I'm so dense, that should've been my first thought because after all your me".

"I'm not you", Rory announced angrily.

"Oh yeah, someone willing to throw important life experiences out the window to be with a guy it sounds like me to me".

"Whatever", Rory said heading toward her bedroom.

"What is she talking about", Chris asked stopping Rory, "What guy".

"He's no one", Rory yelled.

"So there is someone", Chris said.

"I'm going to sleep", Rory said, pulling away from his grasp, "Goodnight dad".

"Does he have a motorcycle", Lorelai yelled after she had slammed her bedroom door shut, "Cause if you are going to throw your life away he better have a motorcycle".

There was silence for a moment, "Ok, so wanna tell me what's going on", Chris asked.

"No, actually I don't", she said wiping a few tears from her eyes, "This ones for you to figure out, I'm going to bed", she said heading upstairs leaving Chris alone in the living room completely confused as to what to do next.

_The Gilmore Household, I day later:_

"So do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl", Rory asked, after standing out in the cold for 3 minutes just staring at the door.

Lorelai looked over at Rory, "Look, I know you and I are having a little thing here, all of us", she announced afterwards looking over at Chris, who at that time was holding Teighan, "But I need you both to be civil at least through dinner then on the way home you can pull a Menendez, deal".

"Fine", Rory said with attitude.

Lorelai took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for Emily to open the door, huge smile plastered across her face and her cheery voice welcoming them in.

"Hi grandma", Rory said.

"Your right on time", she replied, "Come in".

"Yeah there was no traffic at all", Lorelai announced.

"Hello Christopher", Emily said happily, giving him a hug.

"Its very good to see you Emily".

"Even better for me", she replied, making Lorelai roll her eyes.

"And this must be Teighan", Emily said looking over at her.

"Oh no mum that's actually my other daughter Bridget, Teighans at home with the other two Sarah and Billy, sorry I forgot to mention them earlier", Lorelai joked, taking off her coat and then noticing her mums shocked face, "Mum I was kidiing, it was a joke".

"Oh thankgod you scared me half to death".

"Sorry grandma, that's just how mum is, you better get used to it though, she never stops", Rory announced.

"Well don't just stand there come into the living room", Emily said, "Richard there here".

"I know, I'm just making the drinks", he replied.

"Ooh we get drinks", Lorelai asked, "I knew there was a reason why I came".

Emily looked back at Lorelai with a shocked expression on her face.

"No mum I didn't mean it like that, of course I came here for other reasons than just the drinks, I'm just saying they make it much more pleasurable".

"Uh huh", Emily replied.

"How are you Richard", Chris asked shaking his hand, "Its been a while since I last saw you".

"Yes that is true", Emily jumped in, looking at Lorelai with a 'got you on that one' look.

"I'm good Christopher", Richard replied, "How are things going at work".

And that's when the room fell silent. Lorelai looked over at Chris giving him her famous 'what are you going to do now' look and Chris brushed off Richard question with a simple, "Its great, things are great", response which didn't fool Emily and Richard, they could tell that he was lieing, they knew when Lorelai and Chris lied, they were so used to it after all these years. Lorelai jumped in, trying to get out of the work and business conversation before her parents could tell something was wrong.

"So mum, how is", she started but then realized she didn't know what to say, she just all of a sudden had a mental blank.

"How is what Lorelai", her mum asked.

"Ah", she replied, trying to think of something to say.

"Um I think what Lorelai is trying ask Emily is how everyone's going, right", Chris jumped in trying to help her out.

"Right", Lorelai said, "I mean how's grandma is she doing ok, I haven't seen her in ages".

"Your grandma is doing fine, she's very happy living where she is right now", Richard answered.

"Good, well that's great", Lorelai said uncomfortably, "Um will you just excuse me for a moment I have to go to the bathroom", she lied. All she really wanted to do was get out of the door, she felt like she was going to fall apart any moment and she knew that her parents suspected something was up. She made a quick exit and headed upstairs and went to her old bedroom just to get some peace and quiet, but it didn't exactly stay that way for long…..

**Ok so im going to leave it there, but it's a cliffhanger, who do you think goes up there, what will happen? You'll have to read, please keep reading I promise I'll update soon, real soon just as long as I get lots of reviews so please keep reading and reviewing, bye!**


	7. The Worst Night Ever

**Ok everyone, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!**

Lorelai slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it, she took a deep breath to keep herself calm before turning on the light. She looked around at her old room and realized it had hardly changed at all, her bed was still there except now it was at least made up, her posters on the walls were still hanging in their same positions, some photos of friends and school were still neatly placed on her shelves which still kept her old books and movies in. Lorelai slowly headed towards her old bookshelf and knelt down picking up an early highschool photo of her and her friends, and weakly smiled.

"Things were so less complicated back then", she said to herself.

She put it back on the shelf and looked over at the rest noticing that most of them were of her and Christopher as teenagers, the rest were of her and her friends, there was not one photo there that involved her and her family. Lorelai then spotted a picture of her and Chris at her 16th birthday. It was at a club that they had just snuck into after attending Emily's elegant cocktail birthday party, that Lorelai definitely did not have any interest in. She was wearing a short, very short red and black top and her hair was down with her long natural curls layered around her face, she was sitting on a stool at the bar with Chris next to her kissing her cheek while she was sipping on her drink and laughing hysterically. They looked really happy in the photo and that's why it was Lorelai's favorite. Lorelai sniffed and wiped her eyes as tears started falling down from them. She put the picture back on the shelf and stood up, roaming around the room looking at posters on the walls lots aof memories came back to Lorelai's mind, lots of memories about that happened in her room, lots of memories she wanted to forget and lots of memories that she thought she would never remember, for example the day she bought home what her mother would classify as 'trashy magazines' full of half naked male celebrities that every teenager had a crush on and hung them up on her wall. Emily was furious that day, she hated seeing those posters hung up on her daughters wall when she already had a perfectly good floral wallpaper picked out for Lorelai's room, or the day when Emily found out that Lorelai paid the housekeeper to skip her bedroom and leave it messy just to annoy Emily, which it did. Lorelai walked over to her old bed, threw her purse down and then fell onto it, sighing. She lay there for a minute trying to get some peace and quiet, little did she know…….

Meanwhile back downstairs Rory and Richard had already started on the college conversation while Chris and Emily sat there waiting for Lorelai, Emily was wondering what was taking her so long but Chris new what was going on, he just didn't know if he should go up there and talk to her or give her space to let her cool off.

"I'm just going to go an", Chris started, getting up from the lounge.

"No its ok, I'll go", Emily jumped in, also standing up, "You stay here and keep Teighan company".

"Are you sure", Chris asked.

"Sit down Christopher", Emily said, walking away.

Emily headed upstairs to the bathroom and there was no sign of her, she then proceeded to the study and nothing, still no Lorelai. She was about to head back downstairs again but as she walked past Lorelai's old room she noticed the light was turned on, which wasn't usual. Instead of knocking Emily just barged straight in there startling Lorelai.

"Lorelai what are you doing up here", Emily asked.

Lorelai sat up and held her hand to her chest, "Oh my god mum you scared me".

"Can you come back downstairs please", Emily asked although it sounded more like an order.

"Mum can you just give me a minute please", Lorelai said lying back down again, "I'll be down in a second".

"Fine", Emily said, crossing her arms, "I'll stay up here too, and you can tell me what's going on".

"Oh boy", Lorelai said under her breath.

"Don't mumble Lorelai", Emily said, trying to take control.

"I wasn't mum", Lorelai responded, attitude kicking in.

"Yes you were", Emily said raising her voice a little, "I hate it when you mumble I have no idea what you are saying, stop it".

Lorelai was getting frustrated. "Mum I'm not a kid anymore, stop telling me what to do".

"Well you're certainly acting like a child".

"That's because your annoying me", Lorelai replied, "I told you I'd be down in a minute, all I ask is that you give me that minute and then we can go back and have a great family dinner".

"And I told you I want to know what's going on".

"There's nothing going on", Lorelai announced.

"I don't believe you", Emily said, making Lorelai laugh with annoyance.

"Mum I swear, there's nothing going on", Lorelai said, "Will you go now".

"No", Emily clearly said.

"Rhhh", Lorelai winged in frustration, "Mum please".

"If your not going to tell me then ok", Emily started, slowly pacing around the room, "I'll have a guess, and all you have to do is nod".

"What", Lorelai asked looking at her mother as if to say 'this is crazy, your crazy'.

"Its simple", Emily announced.

"I, I know it's simple I understand the rules I just don't know if I want to play", Lorelai responded.

"Well your going to", Emily announced, "Your not leaving here until you do".

"Oh here it is again", Lorelai said with attitude, "Mum I am 32 years old you are not in control of me anymore, you can't keep me here".

By this time everyone downstairs could hear their conversation.

"Lorelai, I was never in control of you", Emily announced, her voice getting louder, "If I was I would've been able to stop you from dating Christopher, stop you from partying, drinking and doing drugs, I would've been able to stop you from getting pregnant".

_Downstairs:_

_Rory turned to her dad, "Mum did drugs", she asked surprised._

"_For a while, yeah", Chris answered._

"_Wow", was Rory's response._

"_Don't you", Chris firmly said._

"Mum", Lorelai quickly responded, "Is it really necessary to include the drugs on that list I mean once, I did it once and it was hardly even real I mean I could've stuffed grass into a bong and even that would've been more real".

"Its not funny Lorelai", Emily spat.

"I know its not funny", Lorelai said, "It was disgusting, that's what it was, a very bad life experience".

"Anyway I'm not even talking about the drugs", Emily yelled.

"Then what are you talking about", Lorelai asked.

"The whole getting pregnant part", Emily yelled louder.

"Oh my god", Lorelai cried out, "Here we go again".

"You took that little girl and completely shut us out of her life", Emily yelled, a few tears falling down her face.

_Downstairs:_

"_Should we maybe go up there", Rory asked nervously._

"_Just give them a minute", Richard answered, "They'll sort it out"._

"You wanted to control me", Lorelai yelled, matching her voice.

"Oh well that's a great excuse", Emily spat, "Did you not listen to what I just said".

"Yes mum I listened, I heard every word and your wrong ok", Lorelai announced, "You could control me, you did control me, you may not have been able to stop me from doing those things but you controlled me by keeping me in your world, you made me do things that I didn't want to do and you did stop me from doing other horrible things".

"What else could you have possibly done worse that what you already did", Emily asked.

"Well I could've joined a cult, gotten a tattoo, pierced my belly button, wore jeans to your special DAR functions or done more drugs", Lorelai yelled, still angry but trying to be funny, it was just her nature, "The list goes on".

"I'm being serious", Emily yelled.

"So am I", Lorelai yelled back, "Yes getting pregnant back then was and seemed like a mistake but I don't regret it at all and you shouldn't either, Rory is a great kid mum, you're lucky to have her in your life you shouldn't see her as the mistake that I made all those years ago, I certainly don't, she's the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't regret getting pregnant at all, nor do I regret waiting all these years before marrying Chris".

"That was a mistake", Emily quickly said, "You may not think getting pregnant was a mistake but this was".

"Why", Lorelai asked confused, "Rory has her dad in her life now".

"Yes now", Emily said, "But what about earlier, she went without her father for 16 years, what's she going to do with him now she'll be moving out soon".

"What's your point mother".

"She missed out on her time with him", Emily announced, "He needed to be around when she was young, that's when a child needs and wants its father".

"What are you talking about", Lorelai yelled, "Rory is still going to want her father when she goes college, nothing is going to change that".

"Maybe", Emily said, "But everyone has a childhood and it's supposed to involve your father, hers didn't, she missed out on experiences".

"No mum there's no maybe, ok", Lorelai announced, "Rory is going, going to want her father after she starts her own life and that is final, and by the way you're acting crazy its starting to freak me out".

"I am not crazy", Emily defended.

"I didn't say you were crazy I said you are acting crazy", Lorelai yelled frustrated.

_Downstairs:_

"_Dad it's really bad, one of us should go up there", Rory announced, concerned._

_Chris turned around to where Richard was seated to ask him what his opinion was on the situation and was shocked to find him sleeping soundly and quietly snoring on his chair._

"_Well I guess he isn't going to be any help", Chris joked._

"What about Christopher", Emily asked, not giving up.

"What about him".

"You know what I mean Lorelai, he's working at one of the most successful businesses on the East Coast and he can't come up with enough money for his own daughters school", Emily yelled, still loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

_Downstairs:_

_That last comment caught Rory of guard, was it true? So many questions were running through her mind. Chris on the other hand fell silent, he had to break this up before any more secrets were revealed. He turned to Rory and she could immediately tell that he was hiding something and now felt guilty._

"_Dad what's going on", Rory asked confused._

"_Sweetie I'll explain this later, can you just take the keys and your sister and wait in the car"._

"_But what about mum", she asked._

"_Don't worry about your mum", Chris said picking up Teighan and handing her to Rory, "I'm going up there now"._

"_But dad", Rory started._

"_Go", he said firmly._

As soon as Rory and Teighan were out the door Chris ran up the stairs and headed straight for Lorelai's old bedroom, the place where he spent most of his time as a teenager. He didn't knock just let himself straight in and headed over to his wife.

"Mum please don't do this, not know", Lorelai begged, starting to get upset.

"No Lorelai we need to discuss this, this is a big deal", Emily announced.

"Emily I think we've had enough for tonight", Chris said standing next to Lorelai, rubbing her shoulder for comfort.

"Well I certainly haven't", Emily announced angrily.

"So this is what you want, you want to fight like this", Chris asked, "she's your daughter and look what you're doing to her".

Emily just stood there.

"This is my fault, not hers", Chris announced, "And I'd be happy to explain this whole thing to you, every detail but not tonight, I'm going to get the girls home and I'll call by tomorrow morning".

"Fine", Emily replied.

Chris and Lorelai left the room and headed outside to the car. Chris kept walking but Lorelai stopped at the doorway and leaned up against the wall. When Chris realized she was no longer behind him he turned around and sighed. He couldn't believe he had caused this much trouble, and what he had just put Lorelai through was unforgivable. He headed back over to her and pulled her into his arms. He could here her sobs as her hugged her which made him feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her ear.

Rory watched from the window of the car and was now really worried, she had never seen her mum like this before, it made her sad seeing her like this.

Lorelai let go of Chris's shoulders and wiped her eyes with her jacket.

"So that was Friday Night Dinner", she joked.

Chris laughed

"Do you think it's always going to be like that", Lorelai asked, sadly.

"I have no idea", he said softly, "But your not alone in this".

"Good", she smiled.

"Come on lets get you home", Chris said, holding her hand and walking away. Lorelai grabbed his jacket to stop him

"Wait", she said, "How much did you hear".

"Not much, snippets", he lied.

"Snippets", she repeated.

"Little snippets".

"So basically everything", she asked.

"Basically yeah".

Lorelai sighed, "What about Rory did she hear".

"Everything".

"Oh no", Lorelai said, "I didn't want her to find out, not like this anyway".

"Look when we get home you go and take a shower and jump into bed and I'll talk to her, this is my mess, I'll clean it up".

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks, I just hope she decides to go to Chilton".

"She will, I promise", Chris announced.

"You promise", she repeated.

"I promise", he said again.

"Chris you've made these promises before but you ha", she started but was stopped by Chris.

"Lorelai shut up", he said kissing her passionately, "I promise".

They arrived home half an hour later. Rory went straight inside without saying a word and headed straight for her room, Chris went inside and put on a pot of coffee while Lorelai quietly pulled Teighan out of the car who had fallen asleep on the ride home. She got her out successfully and pushed her brown curly hair out of her eyes to show her pretty little face. Lorelai carried her inside and put her in her cot upstairs, giving her a kiss on the forehead before she left.

"Goodnight my little princess", she whispered whilst turning off the light.

She made her way downstairs and was greeted in the kitchen by Chris and a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks", she said almost snatching out of his hand, "I really needed this".

"What, the coffee or me", Chris asked.

"Both", Lorelai quietly said, "Chris I re".

"Don't talk", he jumped in, "Just no this, I love you and I love my family and I'm so o"

Lorelai shook her head, "Chris, keep this promise that you made to me earlier and we can try and make this work but if you can't I'm sorry, I don't think I can".

"Rory's going to go to Chilton, you and I are going to get back on track and everything's going to be the way it was, I promise".

"I'll believe it when I see it", Lorelai said, kissing him on the cheek, "Night".

Lorelai went upstairs and Chris nervously walked over to Rory's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it", Rory called out.

"Its dad, can I come in", he asked.

"Yeah", she said, opening the door and gesturing for him to sit down, "What's up".

"I have some explaining to do kiddo".

"Dad before you go on, how bad is it", Rory asked concerned, "I mean I'm not sure I wanna know if it's really bad".

"Its not really bad", Chris answered, "It's just bad".

"I've never seen mum like this before", Rory announced, "she was a mess".

"Its not her fault", Chris said, "Its mine, I've stuffed up big time".

"Dad what happened".

"I lost my job".

"That's it", Rory asked surprised, expecting something more.

"And I didn't tell your mother".

"How long has this been going on for", Rory asked getting a bit angry herself.

"A couple of months", Chris replied.

"A couple of months, dad", Rory yelled, getting upset, "Why would you do this".

"I didn't know what else to do and then you got into Chilton and things just got worse and", Chris started defending himself and Rory came to a realization and stopped him.

"Wait", Rory jumped in, "You went to grandma and grandpa because you couldn't come up with the money for Chilton yourself".

"No, ah, I tried to come up with the money myself and when I couldn't your mum found out and asked her parents herself".

"Mum was the one who went to them".

"Yes".

"Because she was trying to help me and my future and you were sitting at home watching t.v while she was picking up all the slack".

"Rory", Chris said, "Is not like that".

"Yes it is", she announced, "Get out of my room".

"Rory".

"No", she yelled, "Just get out, I hate you".

**Ok so hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Next chapter will have a lot of flashbacks of Lorelai and some of Christopher. The next chapter will also have some Luke and LOrelai and some Chris and Luke fighting plus will Rory ever be able to forgive her dad? Will Lorelai forgive him? Will Rory go to Chilton or not? Will Luke end up with the one he loves? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter and others after you just have to read, remember the faster you review the faster I'll update, please review, please! Thanks!**


	8. Coggee!

**Ok everyone so here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the review, mean a lot, keep them coming, Hope you enjoy this, please read and review!**

The next morning Lorelai decided to get up extra early and take Teighan to Lukes' for breakfast. She thought it would be a good time to get out of the house and have some time to herself, but not actually be by herself plus she believed that if Rory and her father were left alone at the house together they would eventually sort out the rift between them and get back on track. It had been really different at the Hayden household for the past few weeks, things were so much more quieter and everyone living there seemed to be too scared to say anything in case it brought up a horrible argument. In the kitchen was the worst of places, every meal was uncomfortable, there would be a few conversations every minute or so and then nothing, everyone was as quiet as a mouse after that. Lorelai ahted how things had gotten, she just wanted things to go back to normal but she knew first thing first, she had to get Rory and Chris on the same side. So she left her house to leave them alone to sort out their differences.

She snuck out of bed at 6:30 in the morning and woke Teighan up giving her the 'shhh, be quiet' signal with her finger. Teighan who was still not yet able to talk understood what her mother meant and kept her mouth shut. After getting Teighan ready Lorelai jumped in the shower and quietly got herself ready, before leaving she left a note on the kitchen table for either Rory or Chris and left.

Lorelai walked to Lukes pushing Teighan in her stroller. It was a beautiful, nice and sunny not like the last few days which were cold and raining, the perfect type of day to wallow and dwell on all the problems in your life. Today was actually the first day in a long time that put a smile on Lorelai's face.

They made their way into Luke's and took a seat at their usual table by the window.

It didn't take Luke long to realize his favorite customers had arrived and he made his way over there.

"Hey Luke", Lorelai said, pulling Teighan out of her stroller, "We'll have pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee".

"Of course", Luke jumped in, his comment making Lorelai smile.

"And Teighan will have a banana muffin", she finished.

"You look happy", Luke announced, noticing her sudden happy mood.

"Well maybe I am", she responded, "Why? Is it such a crime".

"No, its just, the first time I've seen you this happy in a while", Luke announced, "Its good to have you back".

"Well its good to be back", she replied, still smiling, "Although its probably not going to stay this way", she mumbled under her breath.

"What", Luke asked.

"Nothing", she quickly replied, "Things were a bit hectic for a while but after a dramatic Friday night dinner I think things are going to start to turn around".

"Friday night dinner", Luke asked, looking at her confused.

"Oh well Luke its an interesting story", she said, "Its full of drama, comedy, angst, do you think you'd like to hear it".

"I think it sounds pretty interesting", he replied.

"Ok, get us our food and then we'll share", Lorelai said, "It's a long story so we'll need snacks to keep us energized to keep it interesting".

"I can't wait", Luke joked, "I'll be right back".

"Be quick, we're starving", Lorelai called out as he left, trying to be annoying. She was slowly going back to her old self.

Meanwhile back at the Hayden household Christopher woke up and rolled over to the other side of the bed to kiss his wife only to find it empty. He sighed, a little disappointed by her absence and grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table only to find it not working. This meant he had to get out of bed to check the time himself, now even more frustrated than before. After a few grumbles, he finally got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

He looked up at the clock, it read 7:00! _So where the hell was Lorelai? He thought_.

He then noticed the letter on the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake and opened the note.

_For Chris or Rory, whoever happens to wake up first or whoever is the most hungry either way this note is for the both of you. If you're looking for Tigger don't panic she's not kidnapped I have her, we're at Luke's having breakfast which means you too are now alone now as much as I know you don't like the idea of that, tough luck, you're stuck there together so here's a crazy thought why don't you talk, sort this out. Rory I know you're angry at him, believe me so am I and Chris I know you're angry at her for ruining this whole Chilton thing over a boy, believe me so am I but no matter what we are a family and you too need to sort this mess out and that's what you are going to do. I'll be home no later than 8 and when I arrive I expect a happy household with two very happy people in it. Chris, if Rory's asleep wake her up right now and talk, if this is Rory reading then wake your father up and talk also. Oh and if you do happen to have a little trouble with waking dad up don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper, just use the glass of water on the bedside table to throw on him and if that doesn't happen to work which believe me has happened before just use the horn that's up high in the cupboard, if that doesn't work then sorry I've got nothing. Maybe check for a pulse. Call me if you need anything, I have my cell._

_Lorelai…_

Back at the diner while waiting for her breakfast Lorelai was trying to teach Teighan how to talk.

"Ok ready, say mummy", Lorelai coaxed.

After hearing nothing back from Teighan, Lorelai turned around to see if Luke was coming with their food already and surely enough he was.

"Oh finally", Lorelai joked.

"I was going as fast as I could", Luke announced.

Lorelai focused her attention back to Teighan, "Say Luke's".

Teighan just looked at her mum confused.

"Aw its not working", Lorelai winged, giving up.

"I think the idea is to try one word and be consistent with it", Luke announced.

"Hey, my daughter is smart she can learn any word she wants and if she wants to learn more than one she can", Lorelai replied.

"She's not even 2 yet".

"But she will be", Lorelai defended, "Soon".

"Yeah like 5 months away".

Lorelai gave Luke a 'your mean' face and again focused her attention back to her daughter.

"Can you say grumpy old man", Lorelai joked, "What about backwards baseball cap".

"Aw Jeez", Luke said, walking away.

"What about Lucas, can you say Lucas", Lorelai asked, trying to stay annoying.

"I hate being called Lucas", she yelled from the other side of the room.

"Oh did you hear that Tigger, he hates being called Lucas, oh what a little baby", she said in her own baby talk.

"Stop that", Luke said firmly.

"Oh he's a little baby, does da little baby want a cookie", she joked, laughing. Teighan also had a wide smile glued across her face.

"That's it", Luke said, dropping his order pad on the counter and heading back over to their table.

"What are you doing", Lorelai asked, still laughing.

"I'm throwing you out", he announced, "Your annoying".

"Oh no, Luke I'm sorry", she said, changing her attitude, but still joking.

"Uh huh", was all he said.

"I promise I'll be good".

"Uh huh", he repeated.

"No more baby talk", she said, zipping her lips.

"No more talking at all", Luke said and Lorelai nodded.

"My lips are sea", Lorelai started.

"Ah", Luke said jumping in, stopping her from talking.

"Sorry", she whispered. Just then Teighan started laughing.

"Now what's she laughing at", Luke asked, looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Teighan was in hysterics laughing that it started to make Luke laugh a bit.

"What the hell is she laughing at", Luke asked again, curious. Looking over at her daughter Lorelai started to laugh too, she couldn't help it, whatever was making this child laugh was obviously very funny.

"Something's obviously very funny", Lorelai replied.

"Your daughters crazy", Luke announced, "She's probably having a caffeine frenzy".

"Oh Luke", Lorelai said, stopping her laughing, "She's just excited".

"Look at her", Luke said, "She's in hysterics".

Lorelai looked back at Teighan and again couldn't help herself, she had to laugh.

"What's so funny, huh", she asked playfully while Luke left, "Are you laughing at mummy".

Back at home Chris was pacing back and forth in the kitchen deciding whether or not he should go and wake Rory up. He had just built enough nerve to and was about to go in before Rory beat him to it and came out of her bedroom herself, dressed and all, completely taking Chris by surprise.

"Oh hey kiddo, what are you doing up", Chris asked. Rory ignored him, she walked straight past him over to the cupboard to grab some cereal.

"So this is how it's going to be huh", he asked, still not getting any response from her, "Ok fine, don't talk to me can you just read this please, it's from your mother", he said, holding the letter up. Rory walked over to him and harshly grabbed it out of his hand, she didn't stop she kept walking and took a seat on the couch in the living room. Chris followed her. She sat down and read the letter, a few minutes later she threw it down on the coffee table and went back to eating her cereal without saying a word.

"Did you read it", Chris asked and Rory nodded, "And".

"And I'm glad Teighan's not kidnapped", Rory plainly said.

"Funny", Chris said.

"Wasn't trying to be", she said, brushing him off.

"Rory you know you're not allowed to eat in here, finish that in the kitchen please", Chris firmly said. Rory got up and headed back into the kitchen, didn't say anything, just left.

"Rory can you talk to me please", Chris asked, but nothing, "Come on your not leaving here until you do".

"Dad you can't keep me here, I can leave right now if I want to the doors open", Rory responded, "And I think I'm going to use it", she announced, dropping her bowl in the sink and then headed to the door.

"What about your mother", Chris called out, just before she made it. Rory stopped, "What about her".

"Well you read the letter", Chris said, "She wants us to sort this out, and you know that she has had to deal with more than enough over these past few weeks don't put this on her too".

Rory was shocked, "Dad none of those had anything to do with me, they were all your fault, you're the one that lost your job you're the one that didn't tell us and you're the one that didn't have the money".

"And you're the one who changed her mind about Chilton", Chris jumped in, "You think you're mother enjoyed that, do you think that made her happy".

"I can't believe you're blaming me", Rory announced, "You don't feel at all guilty".

"I'm not blaming you Rory and yes I feel really guilty I feel horrible".

"Good", Rory said angrily.

"But lets face it we both screwed up", Chris announced, "Me a little more but still".

"I'll go to Chilton", Rory said, after a while of silence.

"You will", Chris asked.

"Under one condition", she said.

"Anything".

"You don't do this again", she announced, "You go get a job, let mum take some time off and make it up to us and if you do that I'll go to Chilton".

Chris smiled, "Deal".

"One more thing before you get too excited", Rory jumped in, "I'm not forgiving you just yet".

"Rory".

"No dad, I don't want to hear it, see you later", she said before leaving.

Later back at the diner Lorelai was letting Teighan drink some of her coffee.

"You can only have a sip", she said, holding the mug while Teighan was drinking so she didn't spill it, "Cause this is mummy's".

"What the hell are you doing", Luke asked when he noticed what was going on, "That better not be coffee you're giving her".

"It is", Lorelai answered, a guilty look on her face.

"You can't give her coffee, she's not even 2 yet".

"So it's not my fault she likes it so much", Lorelai responded.

"Not your fault", Luke repeated, "Where else did she get it from".

"Um, Santa Claus", Lorelai joked.

"Not funny", Luke announced.

"Actually it kinda is".

"Just don't give her too much", Luke said, "That's an order".

"I wouldn't anyway", she announced, "I need it more than her".

"Now that I believe", Luke joked.

Lorelai took the coffee away from Teighan who then tried to grab it back.

"Oh well look at that", Luke said, "She's already addicted".

"No sweetie, you can't have any more it's mummy's".

"Coggee", Teighan said, trying to get it off her mum.

"What was that", Luke asked.

"That's how she says coffee", Lorelai replied, "She doesn't quite know how to pronounce f yet so she says coggee".

"Oh yeah, makes perfect sense", Luke said, "Do you want anything else".

"Ah yeah some more coggee please", Lorelai joked.

"Coming right up", Luke said, wlaking away ignoring her sarcasm.

Lorelai laughed while Teighan was still trying to grab the coffee from her but couldn't because Lorelai kept lifting it higher and higher in the air, "No".

Teighan didn't give up, she then started to have a little whinge, "No its mine", Lorelai said.

Rory walked around town for a while before making her way into Luke's.

"Hey mum", she said taking a seat next to Teighan.

Just then Luke came over and Lorelai decided to be annoying to him again, "Oh hey sweetie, want some coggee", she joked.

"Some what", Rory asked confused.

"She means coffee", Luke jumped in, "Your mums just being, well, herself".

"I think its safe to say", Rory joined in, "But yeah I'll have some coggee thanks".

"So do you want to explain this whole coggee thing to me", Rory asked when Luke had left.

"Oh it's just how Teighan says it", Lorelai answered, "So do you want to explain to me what happened this morning".

"Not really", Rory announced.

"Rory", Lorelai said, "Come on, tell me".

"Well first of all nice note".

"Thankyou".

"Second of all is it really that hard to get dad out of bed in the morning", Rory joked.

"Yes, I'll explain later", Lorelai replied, "Go on".

"Well I guess you could say we sorted it out".

"Good", Lorelai responded.

"And I'm going to Chilton", Rory announced.

Lorelai smiled, "Are you sure".

"Yep", Rory replied, "I thought about it and it really doesn't make sense not too".

"Oh honey, you won't be sorry", Lorelai announced, really happy, "We should celebrate".

"What with", Rory asked, also smiling.

"Coggee", they both said in unison, getting Lukes attention. He shot them an annoyed look from the counter and they both laughed.

"So, funny thing happened this morning and you missed it", Lorelai announced.

"Aw I did", Rory said disappointed, "What happened".

"Teighan", Lorelai started, "She all of a sudden went crazy and couldn't stop laughing".

"Oh she's done that before", Rory announced.

"Really, when", Lorelai asked confused.

"Um several times actually", Rory answered, "It was really random I was just sitting there and she just started laughing, I couldn't get her to stop".

"I wasn't there was I", Lorelai asked.

"No you weren't", Rory replied.

"Aw good, because I was beginning to think I was a bad mother".

"Couldn't possibly happen", Rory announced.

"Thanks sweetie".

"Your welcome", Rory said giving her mum a hug, "So we're good".

"We're good", Lorelai said, wanting to cry.

"Good"

"Well I have to, I have to meet Sookie", Lorelai said picking Teighan up, "But I'll see you here for lunch and we can talk about your dads sleeping ahbits".

"Ok sounds good", Rory called out, as her mum left.

Rory felt a bit silly sitting their by herself so she decided to join Luke at the counter.

"Hey Luke", she said sitting down.

"Hey", he said, "Here's your coffee".

"Thanks", she said taking it off him.

"So where's your mum gone".

"Oh she had to meet Sookie for something with the inn".

"Oh ok", Luke responded, "She seems to be in a better mood than she has been lately".

"Yeah well she's been feeling a bit down about dad so", Rory announced.

"Why, what happened", Luke asked curious. Rory shot him a look, "Oh its none of my business never mind".

"No Luke its ok", Rory said, "I just thought mum would have already told you".

"Told me what".

"Well dad lost his job", Rory announced, "And he never told us, he's been out of busy for a few months now and he didn't have enough money to pay for me to go to Chilton and then mum found out so".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"Its ok", Rory said, "Things are ok now I thing, I just can't believe he lied to us and then had the nerve to blame some of it on me".

"He what", Luke asked.

"Oh it's just, me and dad had a fight this morning and I don't really want to go into all the details but he blamed some of this mess on me", Rory said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Rory", Luke said, "I know I don't know the exact extent of the situation but I do know that this was not your fault".

"Thanks Luke", Rory said, smiling, "Can you not tell mum that I told you this, I don't want her to know it might upset her and I don't want to do that I", Rory started.

Luke jumped in, "I won't say a thing, and your coggees on the house", he joked, making Rory laugh, "Think of it as a congratulation gift".

"Thanks Luke", she said standing up, "I'll see you later.

"Yeah see ya", he said as she left.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed. That was a non dramatic non fighting chapter but the next one is again full of fighting. Next chapter: Luke and Chris fight! Luke throws him out of the diner! Luke and Lorelai have a small argument and then make up! Chris fights with Richard and Emily! Hope you read and review, please! **


	9. First Days are never simple

**Ok so before you read the next chapter I just want all you readers who hate Christopher and want him gone to hold on and be patient. He will I promise be gone in the next few chapters you just have to be patient. I promise soon he will be gone and Luke will be in. So hope you keep reading please do and don't forget to review, please. Enjoy!**

It was Monday morning, the Monday that Rory started her first day at Chilton and of course things didn't go exactly to plan just like everything else in the past few weeks. Christopher got up extra early that morning making sure things would go smoothly for Rory's first day, ever since things had calmed down a bit with Lorelai and Rory he really wanted to prove to them that he had changed and from now on was going to be a better dad and husband so at exactly 5:30 that morning he snuck out of bed trying not to wake Lorelai or Teighan and headed downstairs first making coffee and then chucking Lorelai's clothes that she had planned to wear to Chilton but had completely forgotten to wash into the washing machine. He sat down at the kitchen table and had his coffee boost before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He walked all the way to Luke's thinking he was going to get coffee and muffins little did he know he was going to get much more than that.

"Hey Luke", he said as he walked in. Luke looked up from the customers he was serving and felt the anger surge through his body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here", Luke asked, walking over to him.

"Um, getting coffee and donuts", Chris answered confused, "I mean this is a diner".

"Yeah and I'm kicking you out", Luke replied angrily.

"What", Chris asked letting out a small laugh, "Why".

"Because I don't like you and I don't want to serve you", Luke clearly responded trying to push him out the door.

"You cant just kick me out this is a public place", Chris retaliated, standing his ground, "I have every right to be here just like everybody else".

"Not any more", Luke replied raising his voice, getting more and more angry realizing just how smug Christopher really was. By now the people in the diner were fully aware of the situation thanks to there loud voices and they were listening in.

"Since when", Chris asked loudly.

"Since you completely torn your family apart and blamed it all on your daughter".

"What the hell are you talking about", Chris asked.

"They might be stupid enough to believe that you can change but I can see right through you and I know that you'll never change", Luke announced, yelling, suddenly feeling very protective of Lorelai and Rory.

"This is ridiculous you have no right barging into my personal life like this".

"Oh yeah", Luke announced, "Then why did Lorelai come to me and oh yeah Rory did as well can you explain that".

"Stay away from MY family", Chris yelled back.

"If anyone should it's you", Luke announced.

"Take that back", Chris yelled, grabbing Lukes shirt ready to fight.

"Pathetic", Luke smiled also letting out a small laugh, "You want to fight me, go ahead".

Chris stood there for a moment his hands still tightly held around Luke's collar, he looked away and noticed all the shocked people staring at him. He was breathing heavily, he was ready to punch but something in his gut told him not too_, it's a bad idea Chris, do you really think this is what Lorelai wants, _was all he could think about. Feeling defeated he slowly let Luke's shirt loose from his grasp.

"That's what I thought", Luke said while Chris gave him one final angry stare. He then attempted to leave but was stopped by Luke.

"Oh and Chris", Luke said, quickly raising his fist when Christopher turned back around to face him and "Bang", straight in the face. Luke's hand collided with Chris's face, the force behind the punch knocking him to the ground, "That's todays special, hope you enjoy", Luke joked walking away leaving Chris in pain on the floor of the diner with everyone staring and whispering in shock. It didn't take long for Miss Patty to collect her phone from her purse and start dialing.

Kirk was the only one who bothered to help Chris.

"Are you ok Chris", he asked, kneeling down next to him.

"What do you think Kirk", Chris replied, pushing on his nose to see if it was broken.

"I guess not", Kirk said, "I've never actually been punched before so im not actually sure but I g", he started rambling on.

"Kirk could you", Chris jumped in.

"Oh yeah sure", he said, helping him up on his feet, "How's your nose".

"I think its broken", Chris replied, holding his head back.

"You should probably get outta here Christopher", Babette announced, "Luke seemed pretty mad".

"Yeah he did", Chris responded.

"Any idea what he was talking about when he said you torn your family apart", Babette asked curious.

"Yes, give us all the details", Miss Patty added.

"There's nothing going on", Chris announced, "Except for the thing Luke has for my wife", he lied, biting back, trying to make things bad for Luke.

"Really", Babette screeched.

"I have to call someone", Miss Patty, leaving the diner in a hurry. Chris smiled, knowing Luke would be going through hell any time soon.

"Chris sugar you really should go before Luke gets back down here", Babette announced.

"I'll help you get home", Kirk offered.

"Thanks Kirk".

By the time Chris got home his nose had already stopped bleeding but the bruise on his eye however had started to become more noticeable. He made some more coffee, knowing his girls would be up any time soon and got breakfast ready. A few minutes later Lorelai came downstairs carrying Teighan in her arms and immediately noticed Chris's eye.

"Oh my god", she shrieked, quickly placing Teighan in her highchair, "What did you do".

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice", Chris replied.

"Not notice", Lorelai repeated, "How could I not notice, your eye is black and going blacker soon I'm going to mistake you for Eddie Murphy", she joked. (That was not a racist comment, nothing was meant by it just so you know).

"So what happened", Lorelai asked curious.

"Its nothing", Chris replied.

"Chris", Lorelai firmly said.

"Ok fine", he announced, "I didn't want you to know but".

"Chris just tell me", Lorelai jumped in, "Cause I think I have a pretty good idea who I'm just hoping to god it's not".

"I went to Luke's this morning to", Chris started.

"I knew it", Lorelai finished, feeling disappointed.

"But look it doesn't matter ca".

"No Chris it does matter", Lorelai said sadly, "He's my friend, he can't just go around punching my husband its not right".

"I agree but there's nothing we can do about it", Chris announced, "And all I need right now is a kiss from my beautiful wife".

Lorelai smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Ow", Chris winged in pain.

"Ah sorry", Lorelai laughed, "I guess I wont be doing that again".

"No that'll just be more pain", Chris announced smiling cheekily, "So do you want some coffee".

"Yeah sure", Lorelai answered sitting down at the table, "Oh sorry, your hurt do you want me to get it".

"No I'm good", Chris answered, "Plus you're the one with the sore hip, you should be taking it easy, I forgot to ask is it getting any better".

"Uh huh", Lorelai answered, not really knowing what she was answering to because she was in her own little world.

"Lorelai", Chris asked handing her the coffee, "Are you ok".

"Yeah", she replied, "Actually no I'm not, your wrong ok there is something I can do about this".

"I'm sorry I'm lost", Chris announced confused.

"About Luke", Lorelai filled in, "This isn't fair he shouldn't be able to get away with this", she announced quickly rising from her chair.

"What are you doing", Chris asked realizing she was looking quite determined.

"I'm going to talk to Luke", Lorelai answered, grabbing her jacket.

"In your pajamas", Chris asked following her as she hurried to the door in a blind rage.

"I won't be long", Lorelai announced, pulling her hair out of the jacket, "It'll only take me a minute to completely rip out his insides".

"I don't think this is a good idea Lore", Chris called out but it was too late she had already gone far enough away to turn back now.

Lorelai walked through the town in a hurry. She was determined to get there fast before all her anger towards Luke would make her forget all her important arguments. When she entered the diner she searched around looking for Luke but couldn't find him instead she caught eye of Ceasar.

"Where is he", she asked, Ceasar didn't answer instead he just pointed his finger to upstairs.

"Thanks Ceasar", she said before making her way upstairs.

"I don't think it's such a good idea that you go up there", he called out after her.

Lorelai made it to the top of the stairs and started banging on Luke's door.

"I'm coming, hold on a sec", Luke announced.

"Luke hurry up", she yelled, still banging.

"Lorelai", Luke asked confused, unlocking his door and then opening it, "What are you doing h".

"Shutup and let me talk", she said pushing past him before he fully opened the door, "Before I forget everything I need to say".

She turned back around to face him.

"So is there something you want to tell me", Lorelai announced, crossing her arms.

"Are you in your pajamas", Luke asked, smiling.

"Luke", she said, frustrated.

"Boy you must really need something if you came all the way over here without getting dressed first", he joked.

Lorelai shook her head, finding it the least bit funny, "Why did you hit Christopher", she asked.

Luke sighed, "No sighing, just tell me", she said.

"Ok, you really want to know why I hit him", Luke asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Yes", Lorelai responded.

"He's a jerk Lorelai", Luke announced, shocking Lorelai, "And he doesn't deserve you or Rory or Teighan he did however deserve that hit".

"I can't believe this", Lorelai announced, stunned.

"Can't you see it Lorelai, its Christopher, he's never going to change".

"Luke this is none of your business", she yelled.

"Yes it is, it is my business", he yelled back, "Because I care about Rory and Teighan more than I care about myself and when they are hurt because of him it becomes my business".

"I know you care about Rory and Teighan and that means the world to them but Christopher does too just as much, there his kids for gods sake", she yelled, getting upset.

Luke laughed. "What", she asked.

"More like his playmates", Luke announced.

"That's not fair", Lorelai warned.

"Fair", Luke yelled again, "How can you say that, I have not seen one act of fatherhood from him since you two got married".

"What are you talking about", Lorelai asked, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Well where can I start", he said sarcastically, "First of all who was there for the past 2 fathers days or should I say who wasn't, then who was it that missed their own daughters 16th birthday because they had to work late and then who was it that lost there job, kept it a secret for 2 months from his family and then had enough nerve to blame all the chaos on his daughter".

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Christopher", he muttered under her breath.

"That guy is know where near father material", Luke announced.

"He's my husband", she said sadly.

"Not a very good one if you ask me, seeing he missed your last birthday too".

"How do you know all this", Lorelai asked, realizing he seemed to know everything.

"Well I got a bit of a hint that time you came over and took 10 shots of tequila with me, then the whole mood you've had these past few days have been a bit of a clue and then Rory".

"What do you mean Rory", Lorelai asked confused.

"I talked to Rory about it", Luke announced.

"You what", Lorelai asked getting angry again, crossing her arms, "You talked to Rory about this".

"Hey I did nothing ok, she came to me", Luke assured.

"And what", Lorelai asked.

"And told me what was going on", Luke answered, "I guess she just needed someone to talk to".

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean", Lorelai asked, offended.

"Nothing", Luke brushed off, "Maybe you should just talk to her, she may not be as ok as she seems".

"So now you're telling me I'm a bad mother".

"No I didn't mean th", Luke started.

"Oh no I think you did", Lorelai jumped in, putting her hand up to stop him from speaking, "I have to go, stay away from my kid", she announced, walking away upset and shocked from what Luke said.

"Lorelai", he called out after her, realizing he had probably taken it a bit too far, "Can you wait a s", he asked, but BAM, she slammed the door.

Luke sat down on the end of his bed and threw his head in his hands and sighed, _idiot_, he thought to himself.

Lorelai arrived home a few minutes later, totally shocked and speechless. She opened the front door and chucked off her jacket before heading into the kitchen to find Christopher.

"Hey", she said, walking in.

"Hey", Chris replied, sensing things hadn't gone so well, "What happened".

"Nothing, I um", was all she could muster up to say, "I, I should wake Rory, I don't want her to be late".

Lorelai sneaked into Rory's room and quietly made her way over to her bed and sat down beside where Rory was sleeping.

"Rory, sweetie its time to get up", she whispered into her ear, "Its your first day".

Rory turned over to face her mum, "Hey", she said sleepily.

"Morning", Lorelai smiled, "Are you excited".

"Very", Rory smiled back.

"Well good", Lorelai announced, getting up from Rory's bed, "Want some breakfast".

"Right behind you", Rory answered, slowly getting out of bed.

"Put on your robe it's cold out there", Lorelai announced. Rory got out of bed and grabbed her robe which was hanging on the door, she opened the door that lead into the kitchen and started to tie her robe, when she eventually looked up she noticed her dads purple eye.

"Dad, what happened to you", she asked worriedly.

"Well good morning to you too kiddo".

"Dad I'm serious, what happened", she asked again.

Chris turned to Lorelai who shot him a 'go on, you might as well tell her' look.

"Well", Rory asked, waiting for a reply.

"Well, I got into a fight with Luke", he admitted.

"But things are fine now, everything's under control you don't have to worry about anything", Lorelai jumped in.

"Everything's fine", Rory exclaimed, "Dad your eye is purple and not just purple but purple purple", Rory announced afterwards realizing she sounded a bit stupid.

"What's purple purple", Chris asked confused.

"I just mean it looks really bad", Rory said, taking a seat.

"I'm fine, ok", Chris reassured, "Now can we just move on like it's any other normal day".

"Sounds good to me", Lorelai jumped in.

"Fine", Rory responded.

There was a moment of silence before Rory broke it, "I'm sorry", she announced, desperately wanting answers, "But why would you and Luke get into a fight I mean it doesn't make sense, you guys are friends, right"?

"Rory please, can we just do this later", Lorelai practically begged, "This is supposed to be your special day and I don't want this to ruin it".

"Ok", Rory gave in, "As long as you promise you will tell me everything later tonight".

"Promise", Lorelai said.

"Ok", Rory said, "Well I should probably go and get dressed anyway".

"Oh no", Lorelai shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands, "Clothes".

"What about clothes", Rory asked.

"I don't have any clean clothes", Lorelai announced panicked, "All my nice things were dirty".

"What, your kissing me", Rory asked.

"No I'm not kidding, what am I going to wear".

"Calm down", Chris said, reentering the kitchen after he momentarily left.

"Calm down, how the hell can I calm down I have nothing to wear", Lorelai announced, still panicked.

"And she has to meet the headmaster", Rory jumped in.

"I can't meet the headmaster naked".

"I have your clothes", Chris announced, handing Lorelai the newly washed and ironed outfit, "The headmaster won't be seeing you naked".

"You're a hero dad", Rory announced, calming down before making her way back into her room.

"Thankyou", Lorelai said also calming down, "How did you know that this is what I wanted to wear".

"Lucky guess", Chris smiled, "And I know its your favorite".

"Really", Lorelai smiled back.

"Its my favorite too", Chris announced a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"Really", Lorelai responded ,"And why is that".

"Cause it looks awfully sexy on you", he announced that cheeky smile still there, "And plus, I get a great view".

Lorelai laughed, "I know", she said jokingly, "Thankyou though, for getting it ready for me I had forg".

"Forgotten to get it ready", he jumped in, "I knew you would, your not the organized type".

"No I'm not", she laughed.

"So I stayed one step ahead of you", he announced, "Knowing you you'd forget to organize clothes for your daughters first day of school so I took it upon myself to make sure they were ready for you to wear so you wouldn't have to meet the headmaster naked".

"There's no way I would let the headmaster see me naked", Lorelai announced a cheeky smile appearing on her face as well, "Those goods are for you to see and you only".

"That's promising", Chris smiled, leaning in and kissing Lorelai.

"I've missed that", he announced as they pulled apart.

"Me too", Lorelai responded, reciprocating his last kiss.

_2 hours later, The Chilton carpark:_

"Here we are", Chris announced, stopping the car.

"Here we are", Rory repeated.

"Are you nervous", Lorelai asked.

"Yep", Rory replied.

"Do you wanna go in or do you want to wait a while", Lorelai asked.

"Go in", she replied.

The three of them made their way through the halls of Chilton and eventually they found the administration building.

"Ok you ready", Lorelai asked Rory.

"Nope", she replied.

"Are you ready", Chris asked a few seconds later.

"Yes", Rory responded pulling the door open.

"Hi um we're looking for headmaster Charleston office", Christopher asked the receptionist.

"Headmaster Charleston is away today", the lady replied, "You can schedule another appointment with him now if you like or if there's anything else I can help you with".

"Actually there is", Lorelai jumped in, "What do we have to do now seeing he's away, this is Rory's first day today".

"Oh right well I can find a student that can show miss", the lady trailed off.

"Gilmore", Lorelai answered, "Rory Gilmore".

"Right well I can get someone to show miss Gilmore around".

"That'll be great", Rory announced.

"Ok so here's your timetable", the lady said, passing her a sheet of paper, "And your locker number, everything else you need to know you can find out from Paris, I'll just get her now, excuse for one minute".

"Wow this place is huge", Lorelai announced as soon as she had left.

"Tell me about it", Chris replied.

"I hope this girl's nice", Rory announced.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure she'll be great", Lorelai assured.

"And you never know she may end up having the same interests as you", Chris joked, "I mean I never thought there would ever be another kid on the planet who enjoys reading and hates sport as much as you do but you never know".

A few minutes later the receptionist came back.

"Rory", she said, entering the room, "This is Paris Geller, she's in all your classes and she's going to show you around for today".

"Thanks", Rory said nervously, "Its nice to meet you".

"Yeah you too", Paris replied.

"Ok well we better go", Lorelai announced, "Have a great day".

"Bye", Rory called out as they left.

"So Rory is it", Paris asked.

"Yeh", she answered, "Well Lorelai technically but everyone calls me Rory".

"Cool name", Paris replied, "Your lucky, I got stuck with something as stupid as Paris".

"I like it", Rory announced.

"Well thanks, lier", Paris joked, smiling, "Come on I got lots to show you".

Meanwhile back in the car Lorelai was thinking about earlier this morning, her fight with Luke. She was starting to regret everything she said and she really wished she could take it back. Don't get her wrong, she was really mad at him for punching Chris like that but hey, he probably deserved it and Luke really only did it out of protection for her and Rory and it was kinda unfair to punish him when all he was trying to do was be a good friend.

"Are you ok", Chris asked, noticing that she hadn't said a word the whole ride home.

"Yeh I'm fine", she replied, putting on a fake smile.

"So we're just going straight back home", Chris asked.

"No", Lorelai quickly jumped in, "Make a turn, I need to see Luke".

**Ok so please please read and review! I promise Chris will be gone soon! Luke and Lorelai make up next chapter. Just in case you haven't already noticed but Paris is a bit nicer in this story. If you don't like that idea then tell me and I'll change it. Please please please read and review!**


	10. The kiss

**Ok, sorry to everyone who was waiting for the nextchapter, I know it has taken me a while but I'm very busy. The good news is im not anymore so I'll be able to update a bit quicker from now on, hopefully. Please keep up the reviews, there is no point in me updating if I don't get reviews so keep em coming. Hope you enjoy.**

Lorelai carefully stepped into the diner, afraid of how Luke would react when he saw her, considering what happened and what she said to him the last time they saw each other, but Lorelai was completely surprised and relieved at the same time to find Luke looking just as sympathetic and open to discussion as she had hoped. She made her way over to the counter and took a seat, chucking her purse on the counter.

"So, you will not BELIVE the night I just had", she said, emphasizing believe, like she did every time before she would tell one of her very intriguing bits.

"Is this going to be one of those bits that you do that I'm never ever going to understand and never in my life get over because I'm so curious to find out what exactly you meant by it and just to torture me you never say", he replied.

"Hey", she quickly jumped in, defending herself, "I do not do that".

"You do, but, that's ok", he smiled, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks", she said, taking a sip.

"So anyway", he said, leaning over the counter in front of her, "What was so unbelievable about tonight".

"Ah ah ah", she said, pointing her finger at him, "Not so fast mister, there's a catch".

"Of course there is", he said sarcastically, "There always is". Lorelai shot him a warning look, "You better be nice or otherwise I won't tell you the story".

"Is it as intriguing and interesting as the others", Luke asked.

"Even better", Lorelai replied, smiling to Luke from across the counter.

"So if I was interested in hearing it what do I have to do, what's the catch", he asked, starting to wipe down the counter.

"Well", she said, changing from a sarcastic tone to a more serious one and wiping the smile off her face to a more apologetic look, "First you have to forgive me for all those horrible things I said earlier and accept me for who I really am", she announced, sincerely "A big, fat meanie who definitely doesn't deserve a best friend like you".

Luke smiled, "Thanks but I should be the one apologizing, I", he started but Lorelai quickly cut him off.

"Let's just forget about it, ok", she asked, "I mean you may have punched my husband in the face and kicked him out of the diner, yelled at me for being a bad mother and an oblivious wife, pissed me off for talking to my daughter about things that she couldn't even talk to me about but even after all of that I still can't seem to stay mad at you", she said, smiling after the last few words.

Luke put the cloth down that he was cleaning with and made his way back over to Lorelai where he leaned over the counter again, "I forgive you", he announced, "Now can you finish that story for me".

Lorelai smiled, "Wellll", she laughed, "I hope you're comfortable because this story has got a lot of detail and i can't leave anything out its all too important".

"So I should probably sit down shouldn't I", Luke replied.

"Yeah", she responded.

"Ceasar can you handle here for a few minutes, I'm taking a break", Luke called out to the kitchen.

"Whatever", he replied back.

Lorelai smiled and turned around on her stool to see if she could see any free tables. When she spotted one she grabbed her purse off the table and jumped off the stool. Unlucky for her, her shoe was stuck between the bar at the bottom of the stool and when she went to walk she nearly tripped over, lucky for her Luke was their to catch her. She laughed when she realized how much of an idiot she just made out of her self and pulled her foot out from under the stool, "God, I'm so clumsy", she laughed. It was then that she realised Luke was still holding on to her, he had his hands on her hips. She laughed again, a bit uncomfortable being this close to him but in a way she felt safe. She looked up at him, their noses were almost touching, "Thanks", she whispered before he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss didn't last very long, Lorelai pulled away almost immediately, "Mmm ah", she said breaking the kiss and pulling away from his grasp, "I sorry, this isn't, I should go", was all she could get out. She picked up her bag and tried to leave but Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai I'm sorry, I shouldn't have", she started.

"No it's ok, well I mean its not ok but, its ok", she announced afterwards realizing she didn't make any sense, "I gotta go, this isn't right", she once again said, panicked. She left the diner quickly and headed home.

As soon as Lorelai left Luke slapped his forehead with his hand "Stupid", he said to himself. He checked around the room to make sure no one had noticed and luckily no one was there who would care about the kiss especially Patty and Babette. He threw the cloth off his shoulder and onto the counter and made his way upstairs.

Lorelai took the long way home, she thought the cool air would do her some good and the walk would give her some time to think about things and take things into perspective. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she had just cheated on her husband, she felt horrible but a part of her felt like she didn't do anything wrong, she felt like for once she had done the right thing. The kiss came as a surprise but the confusing part was it felt right. Lorelai sighed in frustration, she couldn't quite figure out what it was but something inside just kept making her want that kiss to last forever, she didn't want to pull away when she did, it was just the shock that made her do that.

Lorelai began to panic more, what if the feeling inside her stomach were feelings for Luke, what if she had the hots for Luke? I mean it would make sense, she spent most of the time with him, he makes her breakfast and lunch everyday, he babysits her kids when she's busy, he loves her kids as if they were his own and she always happens to forgive him even when he does something unthinkable like punch her husband.

_Husband, _she thought, "What about Chris, how would he take the news, he'd be devastated", she thought to herself. All these realizations kept coming to her, what if she really did like Luke? How would it affect everyone?

"No, I can't like Luke", she said to herself, "I mean its luke, my best friend I can' like him, I'm just confused, too much has been going on, things have been complicated and he was there for me that's it, things are going back to normal now and I love Christopher, nothing can change that", she finally said. "I just need to forget this ever happened, then things can go back to being normal".

By this time Lorelai hade made it back home, she took off her jacket at the door and hung it up before she was greeted by her husband.

"Hey", she said to him, surprised when he immediately came in for a kiss.

"Hey", she said, when he was finished kissing her.

"What was that for", she asked.

"Just something I haven't been able to do in a while", he smiled, "Are you ok", he asked noticing something was wrong with her attitude, "Your not the usual bubbly self".

"I'm fine", she replied, forcing a smile.

"How was your talk with Luke", he asked, "What did he say".

"Ah, not much", she lied, "Actually, I didn't get to see him", she said, lieing through her teeth, "He wasn't there".

"Really", Chris asked, surprised, "He's usually always there".

"Yeah well", Lorelai said walking into the kitchen, "I guess he was out of town or something".

**Ok so I know it's short, the next one will be longer, if you review! Please review, next chapter will be up soon, keep your eye out. Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Worst Time are the nights!

**Ok so not as many reviews. Come on guys, I need them, they're my lifeline! Anywayz hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A few months had passed since the mistake, the kiss between Luke and Lorelai and things had slowly returned back to normal, but only to last a little while. Luke and Lorelai had talked about it and both agreed that it was a mistake and couldn't happen again, plus Lorelai came to the decision that she didn't want Christopher to know about the kiss, much to Luke's dismay. Things had also been patched up at the Hayden residence, Christopher was now being a worthy father to Rory and Teighan and a helping husband to Lorelai, he had found an open job at Richard Gilmore's firm that paid good and the hours flexible. Rory was doing well at Chilton, she had made some good friends and her grades were excellent, the Inn was doing well and for once Lorelai was able to pull things into shape with her parents. Friday Night Dinners had been going a little bit more smoothly, there was no yelling or fighting, the occasional agreement but nothing too harmful and Luke and Lorelai had pulled their friendship back together again, since the incident and moved on, maybe a little too much. They had been spending countless time together in the past 3 weeks since they worked out the whole kissing issue. Lorelai would go to the diner more than twice a day and when the house was empty and she wasn't working she would simply go over there for company, they even went to the town meetings together every week when Rory was too tired after school to go and Christopher wanted to stay home and spend a little quality time with Teighan. I mean, don't get me wrong, all this time spending with Luke was no problem, the problem was that while she was doing this, at the same time she was slowly pushing Christopher away, and he could tell.

It was Friday night. Rory had just come home from the library and was now already into her extra credit work, Teighan was knocked out after a long day at pre school and Lorelai had just arrived home from Luke's, with dessert.

"Ok so I got us some donuts, cherry pie and cake", she called out as she entered the house, "Plus a couple of muffins, cookies and twinkies", she announced, taking off her coat, "Oh and maybe a few more cookies, I pretty much took the whole diner home with me".

Chris met her at the door and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then helped her with the food, "How are we going to eat all of this", he asked, shocked at how much there was.

"Well there's four of us", Lorelai replied.

"Three actually", Chris announced, "Tigger's out for the night".

"Really", Lorelai asked surprised, making her way into the kitchen, "She doesn't usually go to bed this early".

"Yeah well she had a long day", Chris responded, following her into the kitchen, "They had a visit to the park today and of course, knowing her love for swings she never had a rest for the whole time she was there, aka sleep".

"Poor thing", Lorelai replied, as she dropped the bags on the kitchen table, "I'm just gonna go and check on her".

Just then Rory came into the room.

"Whoah", she said, noticing all the food, "This is all for us".

"Apparently", Chris replied, "I think I'll put some in the fridge for later", he announced, picking up a bag.

"Nooo", Rory quickly stopped him, grabbing the bag off him, "I never said we wouldn't eat it, we'll eat it, me and mum there's nothing we can't eat".

"Ok that I believe but we still have to have dinner first", Chris announced.

"Stuff dinner", Rory exclaimed grabbing a bag and making her way to the living room where she fell onto the lounge, threw her legs onto the coffee table and turned the t.v on. Chris just laughed and started fiddling around with something for dinner.

Lorelai quietly made her way into Teighan's room and snuck over to her cot, to find the little toddler asleep and hugging onto her favorite little teddy bear. Lorelai smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight baby", she said, carefully turning the lamp off and heading back downstairs. She walked past Rory in the living room and went to find Chris in the kitchen.

"She's sound asleep", Lorelai announced, heading over to the food.

"I expect", Chris replied, "She was out like a light".

Lorelai grabbed another one of the bags and made her way into the living room with Rory.

"What are you doing", Chris asked.

"I'm skipping dinner", Lorelai replied, "Going straight for the dessert".

"See I told you dad", Rory announced, "It's much easier".

"Yeah, the best part you don't have to do anything, no cooking", Lorelai added.

"Yeah and no washing up, dishes, or putting away", Rory announced.

"You just chuck it all in the bin", Lorelai said.

"No mess", Rory said.

"No fuss", Lorelai finished, giving Rory a high five.

"Come on dad", Rory called out, "Be crazy with us and skip dinner".

"Yeah cause this cherry pie is delicious", Lorelai announced, her mouth full of food.

Chris put away the stuff he was going to cook and jumped on the lounge next to Rory.

"Here, try some", Rory said practically shoving the spoon in his mouth, amking Lorelai laugh.

"Good", Lorelai asked when he had swallowed.

"Yeah", he replied, "Give us some more", he said. Rory scooped up some more pie onto the spoon and fed it to her dad, laughing, "Ok, you can feed yourself now", she joked, laughing.

After their show had finished Rory decided to go to bed, "Ok so I'm gonna hit the sack, I have a big day tomorrow", she said getting up from the couch.

"Its Saturday", Lorelai objected, "What is so tiring about a Saturday".

"Mum, I still have like 5 assignments plus I have to study for my calculus exam", Rory announced, "All by this Tuesday".

"You still have time for breakfast at Luke's right", Lorelai asked.

"Always", Rory smiled, "Goodnight", she said walking to her bedroom.

"I'm gonna go to bed too", Chris said, sitting up, "You coming".

This was the question that Lorelai dreaded every night. With everything that is going on with Chris and Luke, nights were the worst time. When she was around other people and not alone with Chris she could ignore her feelings for Luke and the confusion she felt but when she is alone with him she goes crazy and nights were the worst time, she just wanted to avoid them, avoid feeling weird around him.

"Ah no", she quickly jumped in, trying hard to think of a good excuse, "I'm just going to clean up a bit first, you go I'll be there soon", she lied, putting on a fake smile.

"You sure", Chris asked, "You don't want any help".

"I'm good", she replied, "You've had a busy day you're exhausted, you should go".

"Ok, but don't be too long", he said giving about to give her a kiss but she turned her head to the side so instead he kissed her on the cheek.

"Night", she quietly said, as he walked away. She waited till he was upstairs and the door was shut before she jumped back on the couch and turned the t.v back on. She stayed up watching t.v until she was starting too doze off before she decided to go to bed, Chris would be asleep by now anyway. She quietly made her way upstairs and got dressed into her pajamas before sliding into bed, trying not to wake him. She got comfortable and pulled the sheets up. Chris squirmed beside her and rolled over to face her, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey", he said sleepily.

"Hey", she whispered, "Go back to sleep".

"What time is it", he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Late", she replied. He leaned over her and looked at the alarm clock, "It's 2:30".

"Yeah well the house was really messy", she lied, trying to ignore the conversation.

"Are you ok", Chris asked.

"I'm fine", she lied, twisting around so she had her back to him, "Just tired".

It was about 5:40 in the morning, the sun was just starting to shine through the windows when Lorelai was woken by Teighan's baby monitor. She groaned at the loud noise next to her ear and the fact that she had to get out of bed. She slowly got out of bed, chucked her slippers on and went next door to Teighan's bedroom. "Shhhh Shh, mummy's here", she said walking into her room.

She bent down and picked her up trying to calm her, noticing that she felt really hot.

"Come on Tigger, shhh", she said, soothingly, "Aww baby you're really hot", she said starting to get a bit concerned. She started rocking Teighan in her arms and she slowly calmed down, "That a girl", she said, "Come on, lets go get something in you".

Lorelai made her way downstairs with Teighan who was still whinging. Chris came down a few minutes later.

"So you're the reason mummy's up so early huh", he said as he noticed Teighan in the kitchen.

"Yeah she has a bit of a fever", Lorelai announced, "I'm just trying to find something to give her, I don't know what any of this stuff is", she said, rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"So your not feeling too good sweets", he said, giving Teighan a kiss on the forehead.

"Here I'll do that", Chris said noticing Lorelai was getting frustrated at the medicines, "You go back to bed, you look exhausted".

"Are you sure", Lorelai asked.

"Go, I'll look after her", he said, taking over the medicine cabinet.

Lorelai went back to sleep and at about 7:00 she was woken by the phone. "Rhhhh", she whinged, lying in bed, "Go to hell", she said to the phone, too tired to answer it. It just kept ringing and all she wanted for it was too stop so she sighed one last time and picked it up.

"Hello", she groggily, still half asleep.

"Lore", Chris said at the other end panicked. Lorelai quickly sat up immediately recognizing the panic in his voice.

"Chris", she responded, "What's wrong".

"I'm at the hospital", he replied.

"What", Lorelai asked, worriedly, "What happened, are you ok".

"It's not me you should be worried about it's Teighan", Chris replied.

"What happened, is she alright", Lorelai asked concerned.

"I don't know, I tried giving her something to eat but she wouldn't take anything then I she started throwing up, I checked her temperate and it was really high, I didn't know what else to do so I bought her here", he said rushed and panicked.

"Ok, I'm coming", Lorelai announced, jumping out of bed and grabbing a jacket, "I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Wait", she stopped him just before he hung up, "What about Rory".

"She already left for school, she doesn't know yet", Chris replied.

"Ok I'll call her let her know", Lorelai said, getting upset, then she hung up.

She rushed outside to the car and quickly left not even bothering to lock the house up or even change out of her pajamas.

When she got to the hospital she ran to the main entrance and asked the lady where she could find them. She pointed her in the right direction and she hurried up her pace wanting to make sure her daughter was ok.

"Chris", she called out when she saw him down the corridor, sitting on a seat.

He stood up and she fell straight into his arms. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey, hey, hey shhh", he said, rubbing her shoulders for comfort, "Come on, she's gonna be ok".

"How do you, have you talked to a doctor yet", Lorelai asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No there still in there running some tests", Chris replied.

"How long have you been waiting", she asked, taking a seat.

"Not long, I was going to wake you but I just wanted to get her here as quick as possible".

"Yeah thats ok", Lorelai replied, "I understand that".

"Look at you, you didn't even change", Chris laughed.

"I couldn't", Lorelai admitted, "I actually literally couldn't I had to get here as soon as possible or I would have gone crazy not knowing if she was ok".

"She's going to ok", Chris assured, taking her hand.

"Mr Hayden", a doctor asked coming out of one of the rooms.

"Yeah that's me", Chris said standing up, "Is she ok".

"She's going to be ok", the doctor said, giving relief to both Lorelai and Chris.

"Thankgod", Lorelai said, smiling.

"What was wrong with her", Chris asked.

"We're not sure yet, we ran a few tests but nothing came up", The doctor informed, "It's probably just a virus or something, it tends to look more serious when kids have it, but we won't to leave her here over night just in case she's sick again, and we'd like to run a few more tests to make sure we didn't miss anything".

"Great", Lorelai responded, "Just as long as your sure she's ok".

"She's going to be fine", the doctor reassured.

"Can we see her now", Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she's in the room on the left", the doctor said pointing to room 105.


End file.
